


Voodoo

by shadyglambert_soly



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Coma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartbreak, High School, M/M, Male Slash, Swearing, boy/boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyglambert_soly/pseuds/shadyglambert_soly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when the eighteen year old siren, Adam Lambert, comes of age, he immediately decides to make his finnish enemy suffer, once and for all. but what is it that makes him hesitant? why does the siren need him after all? will they EVER get along? or maybe, something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adam

Chapter1: Adam  
Adams POV  
“Get lost, Koskinen,” I hissed as I heard the jerk and his gang snicker behind me. I turned back long enough to send a death glare back.  
“Ooooh, the American girl is quite feisty!” Sauli said as he made a face and made his friends laugh. Again. Man, this is getting out of hand.  
How dares he call me A FUCKING GIRL?  
“As feisty as the finnish freak? Doubt it!” I snapped back. He smirked and shook his head to a side, gesturing for his friends to follow him. They all sent me one last look and went. Well, that was easy.  
I sighed as I heard the bell rang, grabbed my book and left the class. My life is already hell and to make it worse, our chemistry teacher, Mrs. Dottie, didn’t come to school today. It’s not like if I pay a half shit to chemistry anyways, it’s just the fact that it gave Koskinen his best chance to have fun by annoying me, again.  
To make it short, Koskinen and I have never really gotten along that well. I’ve known him since my elementary school. He wasn’t that bad back then, actually we never really had conversations and stuff. Yeah, until that day when everything came crashing down.  
I still remember every detail. It was a hot Saturday, the day of the final match. Alison came to pick me up from home, and together, we went to school with her mother’s car. I was going to compete that day, for swimming’s final match. Not many people made it to the final match, I was just me, Sauli, Terrence, a Tommy named guy and two girls whom I didn’t know.  
Actually, I didn’t really care about the game. I didn’t even mean to make it to the final match! Alison told me to sign up, she said it’d be cool. She’s my best friend of course, so I just gave it a try and there I was, in the final match.  
I remember when we entered the pool and I still remember all the applause. Sure, my parents would be pleased if I won, but they wouldn’t be upset if I didn’t. They usually don’t zoom on my school stuff too much. So you see, this match meant nothing to me I would just swim 4 rounds and that would be it. But of course, Sauli wasn’t feeling like this when I looked at him.  
We made eye contact, and he gave me a quick and nervous smile and shook his head. I smiled back but he didn’t see it. He was looking at someone in the audience. He looked extremely tensed, judged by the way he eyed everything.  
Well, I remember the gun shot and we all had our quick start. All of us, except Sauli. He was still dazed a bit, I guess he saw someone or something like that. It’s not like I cared anyways.  
Surprisingly, I won the match. The applause was loud as I came out of the pool. My coach handed me a towel and oh gosh, he looked like he was going to kiss me out of happiness. I was becoming deaf by his screams, but all that went in a blur when my gaze stopped on Sauli.  
He won the second place but he looked, oh my god he looked like someone had just told him his father had died! He looked scared, like he was ready to cry. Well, Sauli has always been a popular kid, even back then. Seeing him that way was such a surprise. He didn’t even bother to look at anyone, he just looked around the pool and the audience, and started walking shakily to the exit door. But before leaving, he turned his head back and gave me a heated glare.  
It was definitely one of the scariest moments in my life. An electric shock ran through my body, and I felt like I was going to burst into flames from the hatred, and pure pain and anger that was glowing in his eyes. I just wanted to hide myself under a rock to escape that look.  
Sauli and I never ever talked after that. Even now that I’m in senior year, all we would ever talk is offensive, rude comments. Yeah, told you we are not civil.  
Sauli still competes in ALL sports, and to be honest, he’s the best in anything he tries. He has never, EVER lost at any sports or games after that day. Not to mention he’s the popular guy in our school. I mean, why not? Although I would never ever admit it, but he’s hot, funny, smart, and athletic and he’s usually friendly. No wait, he’s always friendly, except the times when it comes to me. He has bright blue eyes, but they turn almost black whenever they land on me. He has blonde hair, which is shaved at the sides of his head. Me? I have blue eyes, messy annoying black bird nest of hair, emo style on top of my head. I’m much taller than Sauli and according to Alison, I’m quite attractive too. But I guess the main reason that no one knows me, is that I hate attention. Yep, that’s me. Plus, Sauli is the crush of almost all the school, girls, boys and I’ve even noticed some of the teachers staring at him in `that way`. But I don’t think he swings towards girls, if you know what I mean. But it doesn’t stop him to take a few virginities, yeah.  
To be honest, I’ve never liked the way things are between the two of us. I really don’t understand why he hates me so much. I mean, c’mon, it was just a stupid competition! Not that important to anyone! Why was he annoyed this much? Believe me,if I had known this would happen, I’d never compete that day. Yep, life seems to hate me.  
I sighed as I stepped in front of my house. Mm, is that taco I smell? Oh god, sometimes I think taco is one of the reasons that I’m still alive. I opened the door.  
“Mom, I’m home!” I yelled out. “Where are you?”  
“I’m in the guest room honey!” Mom answered. Wait, guest room?  
I put my backpack on the sofa and made my way towards there. In the guest room I saw my dad, mom, and two old men I didn’t know. May mom excused herself and came to me.  
“hey mom,” I kissed her cheeck.” Who are they? ”  
“Oh hi honey,” she replied.” No one, just your father’s friends” she said as she kissed my forehead. “How was school?” she asked.  
“Ugh, shitty.” I replied as I sat behind the table, waiting for my taco.  
“Aww, why?“ she asked. “What happened?” I shrugged. “Mom, I don’t wanna talk about it.” I mumbled.  
“Well then let me guess,” she drawled “you had a fight with that Sauli guy didn’t you?” She said. I froze. What the hell?  
“Mom… how… how do you know about him?” I asked unsurely. As I said before, I usually don’t talk about EVERYTHING that happens in school. Hell, I’ve never even talked about Sauli to her! Oh wait a minute…  
“Alison told you didn’t she?” I asked. She nodded. Well, I’ll kill her that’s for sure. I sighed. ”Mom, it really isn’t Important, forget it please. I’m fine ok?” I said.  
“Ok addy, whatever you say hon. I’m going for a little shopping darling. Your father’s friend will probably leave after a few minutes and you-”  
“Shopping?” I interrupted her sentence. “We went shopping yesterday.” I raised an eyebrow.   
“Yeah but, well… I… uh it’s just um…” she didn’t seem to have an answer. I was starting to suspect somethings.  
“Mom,“ I asked carefully. “Is there anything else I should know?”  
“Well yes… but I’m not the one who has to tell you dear. Bye!” she said a hurried outside the house. “Wait! Mom!” I yelled. But she was gone. I shook my head. It probably wasn’t important. Not more important than my taco.  
I started eating my taco as I heard voices. I guess my father was saying goodbye to his friends. I heard the door knob click. Yes I was right. Then suddenly my father was in front of me in the dining room.  
“Hey lad!” he said cheerfully. “How ya doing man? Sorry I didn’t say hi earlier. I had company, guess you noticed” I smiled. “It’s ok dad. I’m doing great. I mean its taco after all!” He laughed.  
“Yeah, Adam the taco lover!” he smiled. But it faded soon. “Son, we need to talk. I hope you’re not tired. If you are, well then take a nap. If you’re not, come upstairs to my room after finishing your taco. Is that ok?” he asked. I nodded.  
“It’s ok father, I’m not tired. But I just wanna know if…” I bit my lower lip. “If everything is alright…?” I asked nervously. My father smiled.  
“Oh actually… it’s better than alright,” he answered. “ now finish the taco and chop chop! We’ll have a little chat. See ya!” I nodded.  
“Ok dad.” I replied.  
An hour later  
“Dad? Dad are you in there?” I knocked on his door. I could hear him talking, I guess he was on the phone. I pressed my ear on the door.  
Don’t do it Adam. It’s not polite to… shut up brain. I could hear him a bit. But I wish I hadn’t. Because what he said after that, made wanna throw up.  
“…You can’t kill Adam guys… not yet…”


	2. Sauli

Chapter two: Sauli  
“See ya at the bar, Sauls!” Ashley yelled as she made her way towards the English classroom. SAULS? What kind of nickname is that? I swear, I’ll never get you Americans. ”Yeah” I mumbled under my breath. To be honest, I really wanted to go to the bar, but not alone. Ashley was gonna come with the boy she’s been dating since summer, named Tommy. But I was going to go there alone. And when I say alone, I mean I probably had to take some chick with me. And just for your information, I don’t swing that way. Yeah.  
I suddenly laughed out, at the thought of me coming out someday. Haha, poor girls. Oh, and teachers! I’ll probably fail physics, the only reason I’ve never failed before is Ms. Kashier’s little crush on me. Ok ok, who am I kidding, her HUGE crush on me. Last week she almost kissed me, and if it wasn’t because of Ashley who came out of nowhere and saved me, well, God knows what could have happened.  
Ashley, has been my first and best friend since I moved to LA. The main reason is that she’s not interested in me in that way. Told you about Tommy, didn’t I?  
Plus, I’ve known her since elementary school, so you see, we’re pretty close. And oh, she supports my hatred toward that Adam guy.  
Ugh c’mon, did I just have to remind that to myself? Life hates me. Duh.  
Sometimes when I look at this Adam guy, I feel like I can stand up, walk to him, punch his pretty nose, and then kick his flat stomach, until his fucking blue eyes are full with tears and pain. Do you wanna know why? Because what he had done to me was ten times worse.  
7 years ago, when I was only eleven, my father and mother started having problems with each other. Then they got divorced 3 months later. My father was going to leave Finland, and I didn’t want him to. I loved my father, I didn’t want him to leave. Being raised with three sisters made the whole thing worse. Just to make it short, I was scared to death and I was ready to cry in any moment those days. I was this little terrified, sad and lonely boy who loved his father and didn’t want to lose him. But life is so heartless.  
My father didn’t seem to care about my worries those days. I would go to school every day, smiling as if there was nothing wrong. But I would ditch some of the classes just to find a dark, empty closet and hide in it, crying, until my throat would stop hurting so much from those lumps. I would cry myself to sleep those times, and I again would act like nothing was wrong.  
Then, came this swimming match.  
I didn’t want to compete. All I wanted to do was to make my father proud, for the very last time. I wanted to know if he loved me, if he cared about me and was proud of me or not. That was all.  
When I told my father that I had made it to the final match, he simply raised an eyebrow and said I HAD TO WIN this, because I’d made it to the final after all. And I WAS going to win. It was like my life depended on it. And well, that’s when this Adam, KILLED me.  
I remember that day. Hell, how can I forget it? It was one of the worst days of my life!  
I sighed, remembering each simple detail. I really didn’t mean to bring those awful memories back. But I just couldn’t help it sometimes.  
I remember entering the pool, I remember the applause, and I remember how nervous I was. Ashley said I had turned blue. My coach asked me if I was feeling sick. But I really didn’t care, because I saw my father in the crowd.  
We all got ready, but just when I heard the gun shut, I saw that my father stood up, about to leave. Leave the pool. The match. Me.  
I couldn’t believe it. I wanted to yell out, but what was the point? GODDAMN SAULI, JUMP IN THE POOL ALREDY!  
Yeah, that was one lazy start. I was the second one though, but I remember when I left the pool. My father had almost reached the exit door. He then turned and gave me one last look, and I could see the disappointment in his eyes. He then left, forever. I had really messed up but… I didn’t think he could be so mean.  
And that’s when I saw the winner, Adam. I felt like I could kill him with my bare hands. The jerk didn’t even seem to care about winning. Then we locked eyes, and I sent him the most heated glare I could manage. I saw him blush after that. Yeah, feels good bitch doesn’t it?  
Well, not much left to say. My father left Finland, and I never saw him after that. I hate the bastard. The fucker could’ve said goodbye at least! I was his only son for god’s sake!  
But the whole thing thought me a lot of lessons. Remember that little terrified boy? Well, he died. I became so heartless after that. I’ve never EVER trusted anyone so far. Well maybe except Ash. And, I made sure to make Adam’s life hell for him.  
First I changed my hairstyle, shaved at the sides of my head and curled locks on top of my head. I started working out, and grew a sense of humor, I dressed up like REALLY hot and here I was, the ice prince of school (as the girls call me), having fan girls and shit. Haha, last year I even won a prize named ` the biggest heartbreaker` in the school ball. Just because I didn’t wanna dance with those…girls.  
I suddenly jumped by the voice of a car. I backed away from the street and I saw two old men in the car. They didn’t seem like they were having the time of their life.” WATCH OUT WHERE YOU’RE GOING DUDE!” One of them yelled.  
“Sorry sir,“ I said, annoyed by his behavior. “But you calm down buddy, unless you wanna die so soon! However, I don’t think it’s soon for you. Are you 99 already?” I spat. Then I saw his eyes flash with something dangerous. Um… maybe I shouldn’t have said that…?  
“You young man,” the oldie drawled. I shivered at his tone and suddenly felt like throwing up. What was wrong with me? ”shut your mouth tightly, get out of the street, and never talk that way to me again. Understood?” then I started sweating. To be honest, I felt like FUCKING dying. My throat started itching and I could feel a drop of cold sweat slipping down on the back of my neck. I fell on my knees as soon as I felt a sharp pain in my chest. My lips were trembling. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to take a deep breath but failed. I gasped of air. Oh god, I couldn’t breathe! I tried to answer. ”y..y-yes-s s-ir” I choked out. My head was down, facing the ground, but I could swear he was smirking.  
“Good, now go.” And with that, they left, leaving me with an almost heart attack, breathless and gasping for air on the ground. As soon as they left, the sharp pain was gone too. I almost yelled in relief. Ah, fucking lovely air! Then, I noticed a kid looking at me with wide eyes. Oh, I was on my knees on the ground, breathing as if I’d never done it before. It was embarrassing. No shit Sherlock. I tried to smile at him, then stood up from the floor, still feeling a bit dizzy. I shakily continued walking to my house.  
How the hell did that happen? I was such a confident cool hottie, how was he able to make me feel that way? By doing actually nothing and just talking? And his tone. Oh gosh his tone! I shivered remembering it. I was probably going to have nightmares about it. Honestly, it was just SO SCARY.  
As I continued, I saw a familiar house. Oh please don’t tell me it’s Adam’s. MY LUCK SUCKS! As I passed it by and was ready to turn left to enter another street, I heard something. I turned back, and I saw Adam slamming the door of the house shut, breathing heavily. I didn’t think he noticed me. Or anything else pretty much. I frowned. What was wrong with him? It’s not like I gave a flying fuck about him being hurt or whatever. But I’d never seen him that terrified before. He fell down in front of the door, breathing heavily and hugging his knees. He was shaking, but I don’t think he was crying. He was just scared. And TOO scared for that matter. I just wanted to know so badly about the whole thing.  
But no Sauli, you’re enemies, remember?  
Yep. Ignoring the sight I had witnessed, I turned around and walked away. I had to get ready for the bar. I didn’t have time for anything named Adam.


	3. WHAT?

Adam's POV  
“… You can’t kill Adam guys… not yet...”  
I couldn’t believe what he had just said. I froze. My brain stopped and I felt sick. Really, honestly sick. WHAT.THE.HELL.IS.HAPPENING?  
I ran downstairs, flipping like two three times. Well no blames on me, my head was spinning and my sight was all blurry. I reached the door, hesitantly touching the door knob. I was panting slightly. I turned my head and gazed the staircase. My father wasn’t there yet. Good, because I was in no mood to hear explanations about why the fuck his friends wanted to kill me.  
I opened the door, stepping out as I slammed it shut. I was a mix of emotions, but certainly one of those emotion was dominant. Fear.  
My knees finally gave in and I sank down on the floor. I landed on my ass, shivering and hugging my knees, not physically able to stand the shock anymore. I didn’t know what to do. I just couldn’t walk to my dad like ”oh hey dad, what a nice day yeah? Oh by the way, I heard your friends wanted to kill me, do you have any idea why?" Well ok, maybe I could. I just needed to wait until-  
“Adam? What are you doing here?”  
I jolted up at my dad’s voice. I couldn’t help stepping back and duh, landing on my ass again. My dad laughed softly. ”why were you sitting here son? It`s cold out here, come in.” then he offered me his hand. I don’t know why, I just couldn’t take his hand. Well excuse me if it doesn’t make sense, you wouldn’t have trusted you father too if you were in my shoes. I stared at him, wide-eyed and gaping. I guess my expression was funny, ‘cause he started laughing out again.  
“What is it? You okay? You look just like a fish boy!” what the hell? He was laughing at this? I couldn’t take it anymore. “Dad,” I growled. “Who wants to kill me and why?” I spat angrily. His smile faded and his face went blank.  
“You heard that didn’t you?” I nodded. He smiled. ”Take my hand Adam, and don’t look at me that way. I’m your father addy, I can never hurt you even if I want to. Remember when I said we needed to talk? I was just about to tell you. I’m sorry, I never wanted you to hear it that way son. Now come in. we really need to talk now. Right now.”  
I swallowed, thinking about his words. He was right. God, I’m stupid. Of course he wouldn’t hurt me. Eber Lambert was the kindest man I had ever known. He was honestly the best father I could ever wish for. He was always there for me, and he wasn’t even a bit upset when I had come out. But it didn’t mean I wasn’t allowed to be shocked. I took the offered hand we both went inside, walking to the living room and sitting down on a sofa. He let go of my hand and ruffled my head. I wouldn’t admit it because I was 18, but that made me feel thousand times better. Safer. I flashed a weak smile, gesturing for him to start. He cleared his throat and started talking.  
“Look Adam,” he started. “What I’m going to say my cause you to call me mad, crazy, an old fool whatever, but-“ I interrupted him, gasping.  
“Dad, you know I’ll never do that!” I gasped, feeling beyond shocked. He smiled and ruffled my hair again.” I know. But let me finish dear, okay?” he asked, still smiling. I nodded. ”okay.”  
“Well,” he started again. ” As I was saying, what I’m going to say is probably not going to please you son. But it’s not bad, or dangerous, it’s just a little um… surprising.” He stopped and looked at me again, checking my expression. I nodded quickly, wanting him to continue. I was starting to feel nervous.  
“So Adam, you sure have noticed that some people have special talents, right? In some specific things, like dancing, or acting, you know, things like that?” he said. I nodded, my mind going on Sauli as my father mentioned dancing. Sauli, to be honest, is a heck of a dancer. The best dancer I know. Yep, even better than Allison, although I would NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS admit it to her. But I didn’t get my father completely. As I said before, Sauli seemed to have the fucking `special talent` in everything he did. But ok, maybe he was an exception. I suddenly felt warm by the thought of him. Why was I blushing?  
“Adam, did you hear me?” My dad asked, and it seemed like he was ignoring my blush. Good. I nodded.” Yes dad, I heard you. I have noticed people like that. But what is that supposed to mean?” I questioned. My dad sighed.  
“Adam, you are one of those people. Now now, don’t look at me like that. You sure have noticed what an amazing voice you have! But my point is, your talent is more than the others. It’s like a gift and-“  
“Dad, what exactly are you trying to say?” I cut him off. He sighed, more deeply this time. Then he put both of his hands on my shoulders and brought his head closer to mine. ”What I’m trying to say is that,” he paused a bit. ”Adam, you’re a siren.”  
My eyes widened as I froze again. “Haha dad, really funny. But seriously, what did you wanna say?” I laughed out nervously, waiting for him to laugh too and admit it was some kind of silly joke. But instead he stared back at me with a stern face. I stopped. ”I don’t know anything about sirens, dad” I mumbled.  
“Well that’s why I’m here boy!” he suddenly said, cheerfully. I was annoyed by that. I pushed him further from myself on the sofa. I couldn’t believe him. How could he be so happy about all of this? He just told me I wasn’t HUMAN!  
I stood up, looking down at him angrily. “WHAT THE HELL DAD? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? THIS IS A REAL WORLD, WE’RE NOT LIVING IN FAIRYTALES! I DON’T EVEN-“ He interrupted my barking with one of his own. “ADAM!”  
I froze at his tone, suddenly feeling like I couldn’t move. I wanted to protest, I wanted to at least say something, but I couldn’t talk. He eyed me knowingly, and raised an eyebrow, asking me to sit. And I did. But this time, I started first. “D-Dad… how… how d-did you do that?” I asked shakily. He smirked.  
“Do what?” I shook my head. ” You… you shut me up I… I couldn’t talk… I felt…I felt like I had to…obey you… how did you-“ then it suddenly hit me. “Siren…you…we…we’re sirens… oh my god… you weren’t lying oh my- “he cut me off by letting out a soft laugh. “Adam, please don’t interrupt me this time. I’m going to tell you everything ok? Just don’t interrupt again.” I nodded, my ears itching to hear his explanation.  
“Adam, I don’t know what exactly you’ve read or heard about sirens in fairytales or whatever, but to put it in a nutshell, they are all nothing but rubbish.” I raised both eyebrows, but didn’t say anything this time. ”They usually say sirens of evil creatures that charm people to do as they say, sometimes even making them fall in love with them. But they are all filthy lies. First of all, we’re not creatures. We are totally, completely, humen. Secondly, we are not allowed to use our power whenever we want on whomever we want. Saw those old men today? They were from the council. Siren’s council.”  
“What is that?” I asked, rather confused, but a bit excited. Cool, sirens had their own council that other people didn’t know of. Yay.  
“The Council and its workers have the control over the sirens population. They are somehow like governments. We have our own rules, our own government, our own activities, and even our own holidays! Isn’t that wonderful?” he said cheerfully. I hesitantly nodded. To be honest, it kinda was. But it still didn’t mean I could accept it so easily all of a sudden. I just needed a good amount of time to get over it… and come to terms with it. I smiled weakly to my dad. “Is that all? You still haven’t told me about who wanted to kill me and why.”  
“No, no it’s not. I know what’s going on in your head son. You want time to get over it. You need fresh air, it’s obvious. But first, I need to warn you about a few things. Adam, your 18th birthday was last week, and now, The Council considers you a mature siren. Remember what you heard about killing you?” I shuddered, swallowing hard. How could I forget? “The reason The Council wanted you dead was that…well… you haven’t found your mate yet.” I paled. What the hell is that?  
“My…what?” I asked, not feeling patient anymore. This whole thing is freaking scary. I mean, I’ve just been told that some people want me dead! You try being me and tell me you don’t fucking freak out.  
“Your soul mate Adam. The only person in this whole world who can love you with all her… err, I mean his heart. All sirens have their own soul mates. What I’m saying, is that according to our history and what we’ve seen, sirens who don’t find their mates become dangerous. We call them `Rebels`. Rebels… well… they’re outlaws Adam. As I said, your mate is who keeps you content, keeps your mind off the edge, the only one who has power over you. Your mate is your other half, who makes you complete. But when you don’t find your mate after turning eighteen, you eventually start to…well… lose your mind. And-“ I cut him off by almost falling from the sofa.  
“Holy shit dad, this is all too much! I’m not a rebel! And I don’t wanna be killed for such a… a…”  
“Stupid thing?” I gaped at him as he continued. He sighed. “Yes Adam, it may be stupid, but it’s getting dangerous for you. But for now,” he put his hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me kindly. “Go out kid, you need fresh air. Go for a walk or whatever, you’ll get over it.” He then stood up and started walking away, but I wasn’t finished. ”DAD! WAIT!” he turned around quickly, shocked by my yelling. ”dad… what…what should I do about this whole…mating thing? How do I find my mate?” actually, I was somehow excited about the mate thing. At first I wanted to protest, I didn’t want to be forced to love someone just because he was my mate, but my dad almost convinced me that it was a good thing. And it was, I really didn’t want to be a rebel. My dad bought me second chance from the council, so I HAD TO find my mate. I didn’t wanna die, not at all. Dad shrugged.  
“I don’t know son, go somewhere. Search your school. Go to a bar or something. That’s how I found your mother.” And with that, he left. Cool, I was going to get killed.  
I sighed and stood up, heading to my room. This was all too much for a normal afternoon. Dad was right, I needed fresh air. I mean, I was aware of my talent of course, but I never really showed it off. But a siren? Me? Oh please.  
I picked up some skinny jeans that hugged my thighs perfectly, and a normal tight black T-shirt. I didn’t do much to my hair, just spiked it up a little. After choosing a pair of leopard boots that I loved and finally using a bit of my Wood cologne, I headed outside.  
Destination: bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? ;) follow me on instagram: @soly_the_music_freak


	4. The Club

Sauli’s POV  
“Sowwliii where are you goiiiiin’?” Katri whined as I let go of her waist and stepped back. I glared at Ashley who was across the dance floor with Tommy, her boyfriend. I am sooo gonna kill her for this. She came to me hand in hand with another girl as soon as I had entered the club, telling me she had found me a date. I smiled politely and took Katri’s hand, my so called date, acted like I was into this date. You know, grabbing drinks and having friendly conversations and finally, the dance floor. What else could I do?  
So we started dancing, and it was harmless until seconds ago, just when I felt her press against me. I felt disgusted. I really didn’t like physical contact with girls more than hugs and kisses on cheeks. Although I was still okay with the pressing, but she was not finished. She brought her face close to mine and I could feel her breath all over my neck. Oh god, it was becoming dangerous. That’s when I let go of her waist.  
“Oh err… I’m just gonna uh, grab us drinks. I’m thirsty. Wait here okay?” I tried to give her a fake grin, which I think was enough. She faked a pout and pursed her lips.  
“Okay,” she stressed. “But come back soon Sowwlii, I don’t want other boys asking me to dance, you know.” She then looked at me with sparkling eyes. Oh how I wanted other boys to ask her to dance… and by the way, if she says my name like that again, I, myself will find her another date. I promise this one.  
I nodded at her and turned on my heel, quickly walking away without giving her a single backward glance. I couldn’t leave, because I was supposed to have a ride with Ash back to my house. I was just looking for some private rooms in the back of the club. Hopefully, there would be empty ones without people having sex in it or giving their boyfriends blow jobs and… you know… stuff like that. It didn’t matter much though, I just wanted a place to hide.  
I let out a sigh of relief as soon as I noticed the rooms. Only four? This is a big club, shouldn’t there be more? Ugh, whatever. I stepped in front of the first door, but jumped back as soon as I heard the deep moan from inside it. And then another. And another. Then a deeper one. Ok, definitely the wrong room. I walked to the second room and pressed my ear on the door. Thank god, it seemed like two men were talking. And I mean, JUST talking. Nothing else. I couldn’t say what exactly they were talking about, but I heard some words like mating, siren, council, and some other meaningless words. I focused a little more as I found one of the voices familiar. I listened to it again and recognized it…  
Adam? What was he doing here?  
Stupid question Sauli, this is a bar, what else? Oh wait…  
A smirked was formed on my lips as a devilish thought crossed my mind. As I said before, we weren’t in a gay club, and I was one of those few people that knew Adam was really gay. Others would just say it to make fun of him, but I knew it was true. And now, he was in a hetro club. In a private room. With another man. I grinned evilly, I could report him to the club security. They would kick him out in the worst condition and nothing more, but it was worth it. I would get to see him embarrassed.  
Well, maybe I was being a little more mean than necessary. But I was bored, okay? I wouldn’t lose a chance like that.  
I kicked the door open, acting as if I didn’t know they were there, and wore a fake expression of disgust on my face, but it faded as soon as I looked at both of them.  
They were both sitting on a sofa in the middle of the room, close to each other, but not in that way. The other man was wearing a neon blue T-shirt, tight black jeans and formal shoes. He had such wonderful pair of green eyes, the most beautiful ones I had ever seen. He had very short brown hair, and tick eyebrows, which were raised, questionably, and probably because of being rudely interrupted by me. He had pink lips that were slightly parted, showing a line of his perfect sparkling teeth. In one word, he was simply gorgeous.  
But I forgot all of that as soon as my gaze landed on Adam…  
Again in one word, I was stunned. I hated Adam? True. We were enemies? True. I had never gave up a chance to bully him? True.  
But all of them didn’t mean that I couldn’t admit to myself that how… sexy he looked.  
Yep, true that. He did look hot. Although I would never, ever admit it to any one, not even Ash, but he honestly did. I couldn’t believe my eyes. How was it possible that this was the same boy I bullied every day? Believe me, if it wasn’t for the long term hatred I had towards him, I wouldn’t hesitate to ask him to go out with me. Or maybe, ask the young hottie who was sitting next to him.  
Adam was wearing a simple tight black T-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, similar to the other man’s ones, and high heel boots. His hair was spiked up, and his blue eyes were wide at the sight of me. He hadn’t done anything to look good, I could tell. But he certainly did.  
I was still gaping at both of them until the other man cleared his throat. “Ehem…sorry, but this room is full, guess you should leave buddy.” I looked at Adam, who had finally stopped gaping and narrowed his eyes.  
“koskinen, what are you doing here?” I rolled my eyes. By the way, why was he blushing?  
“Idiot as ever, aren’t you, Lambert? It’s a bar, what do you think?” I rolled my eyes again. But then the other man spoke. “Many things, but definitely interrupting people is not one of them.” The hottie said and then he eyed Adam, who didn’t notice him, because he was looking at me, still blushing adorably.  
Wait, what? Adorably? WHAT THE…?  
Okay Sauli, there may be times that you would think of your enemy as a cute guy, but now is definitely not one of them! STOP STARING!  
Adam was still staring at me, blushing, which seemed to piss the hottie, I could tell. He spoke up louder. “Adam, would you go get us drinks? I’m awfully thirsty. And don’t worry, your friend will be gone by that time.” He paused and looked at Adam, who seemed way too unsure, his gaze still on me, like he was figuring something out. Fuck, he was making me blush too. The hottie was really pissed now. “ADAM! Did you hear me?” he said with a more dangerous tone, and it sent a shiver down my spine. It seemed oddly familiar.  
Adam’s gaze finally left my eyes and he snapped back to reality, jolting upwards by the man’s voice. He nodded quickly. “Yes, Luke, I heard you. I’ll be right back. And by the way,” he glared at the young man. ”Never use that tone on me again.”  
Luke smiled sheepishly and nodded, sticking his tongue out playfully. Adam smiled at him and oh god, guess I just died. BLOODY HELL SAULI, WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU? GET YOUR SHIT TIGETHER! He walked up to the door, passing me and holy.fucking.shit. Those pants…  
I had to fight the idea to shake my head to get rid of those thoughts. He is hot Sauli, but still, he’s your enemy and you hate him. As soon as Adam walked out, the Luke guy cleared his throat and my attention automatically turned to him. But I wish it hadn’t…  
Luke was bloody angry, I could tell it from that death glare. So this is the reason they call it death glare, because as soon as my blue eyes met his green ones, I felt the familiar sharp pain in my chest and the tightening of my throat. I gasped and fell on my knees. It didn’t take me long this time to figure out that HE was doing this. Don’t ask me how, I just knew it.  
“P-pleas-se… s-s-stop…” I choked out, begging him. God I couldn’t breathe. Luke gritted his teeth.  
“Don’t ever get close to my soon-to-be-mate,” he hissed. “Clear?”  
Someone please tell me what the fuck is happening.  
His what? Mate? Adam is his mate? What is a mate? Like the mates in fairytales or something? Oh, maybe he meant his boyfriend… I gritted my teeth together and hissed. ”H-he’s not y-your… m-mate...” and then yelled out as the pain increased.  
WHAT.THE.HELL.DID.I.JUST.SAY.  
Crap, what’s happening to me? Why did I say that? I’m not jealous, am I? WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME?  
Luke on the other hand, didn’t seem so pleased with what I had said. He then then took a deep breath and started… singing?  
“So right now you made me try,  
To attempt to make you cry,  
Cry now, cry in pain,  
As I make you die in vain…”  
I suddenly yelled out in pain, tears making their way on my cheeks. The pain was unbearable. My head was throbbing and I coughed hard, not so shocked by the sight of my own blood on my finger trips. I felt strangely cold, like I was… dying?  
So this is it? I’m going to die in the backroom of a shady bar? C’mon, I wasn’t expecting this one.  
All of a sudden, my breathing slowed, and my sight went all blurry. So this is how dying feels like. I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist before my eyes rolled back and everything went black, maybe forever…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay guys, i was busy, *hides*


	5. Hesitation

Adam’s P.O.V   
I felt my cheeks burn as soon as I left the room. What was wrong with my luck? Did Sauli just have to come to the same club? In the same day? In the fucking same room? Are you bloody kidding me? Ugh. And oh, the way he looked…  
Dashing? Fantastic? Bloody gorgeous? Hot?  
Well, maybe all.  
MAYBE?  
Adam stop it. Now is not the time. NOT NOW ADAM!  
Well yeah, I guess the whole blushing thing kinda gave me away, but I swear, I couldn’t help it. I had never seen him looking that amazing. Although, he wasn’t wearing anything special or something so…why did I suddenly feel that way? Why couldn’t I bring myself to hate him anymore? Why-  
Don’t be stupid Adam. He may be cute, but you still hate him.  
I sighed and stopped walking, leaning on a wall. Why was it so crowded? C’mon people, don’t you have more interesting things to do? This way, I’ll never get the drinks and Luke will fucking kill me…  
I shivered at the thought of him. When I had entered the club, I was so bored and out of mood, so I just found a seat and sat there alone. That is, until the good looking stranger walked up to me and took a sit next to mine, and then, outta nowhere, we were talking like old friends. That’s when he told me his name and that he was a siren too. I was so shocked. Can you blame me? He was the first siren I had met! Well, maybe except for my dad. Yeah, whatever.  
It didn’t take me long to notice how gorgeous he looked. He had bright green eyes, shining under the light with something I couldn’t name. He was really cute, but something about him just didn’t feel right… I dunno. Maybe I was just overreacting. But I remember the uncomfortable feeling I had when he took my hand and led me to one of the back rooms. I didn’t have to obey him, but why not? I was bored and there was this hot cute guy who wanted to have me company, makes sense, right?  
I wasn’t so shocked when he said he hadn’t found his mate either. Because from the things my father had told me about sirens, if he had found his mate, he would never come here alone. And worse, talk to another guy. No need to mention he was gay too, it was just bloody obvious. He was trying to flirt with me all the time, TOO bad I wasn’t in the mood.  
It may sound crazy, but I kinda didn’t feel good about leaving Sauli alone with him. I know this is really overreacting, but I couldn’t help it. Something was just wrong but I couldn’t put my finger on it.  
Forget it Adam, Sauli could be flirting with him right now and you are thinking about crazy stuff like this.  
I sighed and started to walk again, but suddenly something popped in my mind. Luke said he had turned eighteen three months ago, and he still hadn’t found his mate.  
`So what?`  
Oh shut up brain. I am so not feeling good about this.  
Three months, no mate. Oh bloody hell.  
Luke could be no one but a… rebel.  
That’s it! That’s why everything about him feels so wrong! Oh bravo Adam, the first siren you met is a fucking rebel. Congrats.  
Oh shit. What am I doing? I need to run away like RIGHT NOW!  
I turned on my heel, heading to the door, but stopped dead in my tracks as I felt a sharp pain in my chest, right in my heart. My eyes widened. Where did this one come from? What was wrong with me?  
I gasped and pressed my hand on my chest. The pain wasn’t too much, but it still made me weak on my knees so that I couldn’t walk. But I didn’t know what happened when a certain name fell of my tongue without me even knowing it.”S-Sauli...”  
I really dunno how to explain, but pain was related to Sauli, in a way didn’t know and-  
Oh shit. OH SHIT.  
What do you think you’re doing Adam? Running away leaving him alone in a room with a rebel? You may be enemies, but you are still human Adam! What if Luke is hurting him right now?  
I gasped again as I painfully started walking to the private room. Standing right behind it, something happened which made me feel like I could die…  
I heard Sauli yell out. Scream. In pain.  
I was so shocked by how pained I felt just because of hearing him.it was like my heart was being stabbed. Now you may ask why I as feeling that way about my enemy, I don’t know. It was all happening so fast. What was the bastard doing to him anyway? Then there was another painful scream and I couldn’t take it. I kicked the door open and…  
The screams stopped. Time stopped. My heart stopped. Everything just…stopped.  
With horror filled eyes, I saw Sauli’s back that was facing me shiver, and the voice of his shaky breathing was suddenly just… gone.  
No. No. It couldn’t be. He didn’t just die in front of my eyes.NO!  
I couldn’t move. I couldn’t breathe. I wanted to walk to him, but I was scared of what I was going to see. What if… what if he was really dead?  
NO! NO SAULI DON’T YOU DARE DIE NOW!  
I ran to him, breathless and terrified. I was so scared that I couldn’t even cry. I wrapped both of my arms around his tiny waist as I carefully and fearfully rolled him back.  
Oh my god…  
His mouth was covered in blood, just like his hands. Sweat glistened all over his face and his eyes were sunken in. but the best part was that his lips were slightly apart, showing his extremely slow breathing.  
Oh. OH THANK FUCK HE WAS ALIVE.  
I let out a breath which I had no idea I was holding. But wait a minute…  
I lifted my head, meeting a pair of angry green eyes staring down at Sauli in my arms. I swallowed hard, analyzing the situation. This man was a rebel, and had nearly killed an innocent guy in a bar. I had to find a strategy to get rid of him, right now.  
I stood up from the ground as I had made up my mind, lifting Sauli in bridal style. I walked to Luke and before he could complain about me holding Sauli like that, I kissed him.  
As soon as my lips touched his, a terrible pain shot down my body. What the hell was this one now? Whatever. I had to hide this pain and go on, for Sauli’s sake.  
Luke was beyond shocked. He gasped and then grabbed the back of my neck, deepening the kiss. God it hurt, I had to finish it. I nibbled his lower lip and pulled back, breathing heavily.  
“Let’s go hang out in the town, then we’ll throw this shit in his house. Deal babe?” I whispered, trying to use my power of convincing people for the first time. Luke nodded, looking a bit dazed from the kiss, or maybe my power on him. I personally hope it was the second one though.  
I didn’t let go of Sauli until we reached Luke’s car. You can’t imagine how fucking relieved I was when Ashley didn’t notice us. I should thank my friend Tommy later, because of making out with her. But I was kinda pissed at him, I wanted him to date Allison. The three of us were good friends and I didn’t like Ashley that much. She was like, well, Sauli’s best friend or something, and she had never gave up a chance to bully me. Yeah, Tommy’s taste sucks. Whatever. I’ll talk to him later.  
We reached the car and Luke opened the back door for me. I hugged Sauli a little tighter to my chest, but I was careful to do it in a way without having Luke notice it. Please Sauli, just don’t give in right now…  
I gently laid him on the back seat, putting his head in a better order on the seat. As soon as I touched his neck, I felt the need to cry. He was dangerously cold, and let out a very low whine at my touch. Just hang in there Sauli, I’m not your friend, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you die like this…  
“Come oooon Adam, let’s go!” Luke whined. I nodded at sat in the car, and he started the car. I made sure I hadn’t fastened my seatbelt. We passed three streets, and I spoke. “Will you go buy me some err… milk from the grocery store over there baby boooy?” I said in a cute tone, trying to use my power again. He raised both of his eyebrows.  
“Milk? Where the hell did that come from?” he said. I faked a pout.  
“Um…my mom err… asked me to buy some on my way home. Pweeeaaase?” and I made puppy eyes for him. God please make him accept, please, please…  
He seemed very hesitant. Okay, this is not working. I leaned to him and kissed his cheek. Ah, THAT worked. He smirked and nodded. “okay.” He said, and opened the door of the car slowly, getting out.  
I watched him as soon as he entered the store, and jumped on the driver’s seat in two seconds, starting the car. But when I touched the wheel, I felt hesitant, and turned my head, looking at Sauli’s limp body.  
This boy was my enemy. He has bullied me for so long, and even has made me cry a few times. I hated him. I dunno what suddenly came over me, but I felt the rage rise in me and I wanted to finish what Luke didn’t.  
To kill him.  
Right now, right here.  
Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating the next day? whoohooo!  
> guys pls follow me on instagram ; @soly_the_music_freak  
> AND COMMENTS ARE WHAT MAKES ME CONTINUE THIS!


	6. Change Of Plans

Adam’s POV  
I was breathing heavily, sweating like crazy and gritting my teeth together all at once. I honestly don’t know what came over me, I just felt like I could kill Sauli with my own hands and never regret it. I was going to take him away from Luke just a few moments ago, what happened to that?  
Well I fucking don’t know. I’m still confused about the whole siren thing and my new formed crush on Sauli and meeting a rebel and fuck this is all happening so fast.  
He hurt me. He made me cry. He never gave up the chance to call me a fag. You know what? I’m just gonna put a fucking stop to this, to HIM, once and for all.  
I crawled on the backseat of Luke’s car, facing Sauli. He was breathing really slowly, it was difficult to notice that he was even doing it. I analyzed him, and he just looked so broken, so miserable. Dried blood on his lips and chin, messy hair, sweaty face, and a ripped T-shirt, which I think he had done it himself. If you haven’t been hurt or attacked by a siren, then you should trust me when I say it fucking hurts, specially your chest. But I didn’t care. Well okay, maybe I’ll regret it later, but I still am gonna do this. Just when I had opened my mouth to sing his last song, that happened…  
It hit me. I felt dizzy, and a pleasant feeling came over my body. I gasped at the warm sensation. Like I was being pleasured. It all happened when I… when I…  
When I smelled his scent.  
Yes.  
I don’t know how that deep moan escaped my mouth, but it did. Then it was followed with another one. I shut my eyes tightly. God, it was the most… most… I don’t even know how to describe it! It was just…  
Wonderful. Amazing. Fucking awesome. The boy in front me, the one I hated, or better said, I used to hate, smelt like fucking heaven.  
I was bloody sure it wasn’t a cologne or something. It felt different… it was like his skin’s own scent. And I guess it was coming from his neck. “Oh my god, Sauli…” I whispered. Remember what I said about killing him? How I hated him? How angry I felt?  
7 Well it was all in one word: gone.  
I snapped back to reality. Fuck, I was going to kill a human! An innocent boy who was already hurt enough! What the hell?  
That was not me. No. I don’t know what came over me, but I knew I wasn’t a murderer. I couldn’t do it. Maybe I was just tense.  
I stared at the broken, yet beautiful face in front of me. So angelic, so innocent. A tear found its way down my cheek. There was no way anymore, in heaven or earth, for me to convince myself that I hated him any longer. I bit my lips and shook my head. I have to save him. Right now, before it’s too late.  
I returned to the driver’s seat and almost got a heart attack. God, how could I forget about Luke? He was standing right in front of the car, with a bottle of milk in his right hand, eyeing me and he looked really confused. Can you blame him?  
Ok, no time for anything. Before Luke could even open his mouth, I started the car and pressed my foot on the speed-up pedal so hard that it hurt. The car made an annoying noise all the way, but at least, we had escaped.  
I was biting my lips nervously the whole time, eyeing Sauli almost twice each minute from the mirror to make sure he was still breathing. I defiantly couldn’t take him to the hospital. They would ask questions about what happened to him, how I had found him, and no way I could answer any of them. I couldn’t call his parents either, that would just cause more trouble, since they thought I was his enemy. They would think I was the one who did this to their son.  
I was still confused about the scent thing too. Why it happened, how it happened, etc. I just had to wait to ask my dad when we get home.  
Yes, I was taking Sauli to my home. And we were almost there.  
I parked Luke’s car in front of my house, rushing out of it for Sauli. I opened the door and lifted him on my hands as he let out a low, painful moan. God I wanted to die. I breathed in his scent again, trying hard to hold back my tears. God please, just give me another chance. Don’t let him fade away…please…  
I stepped in front of the door, glancing at Sauli’s limp body and his face that was leaned to my chest. I smiled despite the situation. The way I was holding him, the way his head was burried in my chest, it looked beautiful.  
Just now may not be the time. I knocked on the door, and then I was looking at my mother’s concerned face and my dad’s relieved one behind her. She was suddenly hugging me so hard, ignoring the fact that I was holding a person in my arms. “Adam, I was worried sick! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! HAVE YOU NOTICED HOW LATE IT IS? WE THOUGHT SOMETHING MIGHT HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU! DO YOU EVEN-“  
“MOM!” I barked, interrupting her. She stopped babbling, gaping at Sauli. Oh finally, she noticed. But dad spoke before she could show a reaction. ”Adam, so, who is this?” he asked, sounding beyond worried. They both looked at me, waiting for an explanation. “Can I come in please? It’s cold.” I shrugged. They both nodded, still not able to talk. I went in, kicking the door closed with my foot. Then turned around and faced them.  
“Mom, please promise to do what I’m gonna ask. Take Sauli to my room and put him on my bed. I’m gonna tell dad everything, but I beg you, please do what I said.” I begged. She gasped.  
“You…you did this? Sauli is your enemy, isn’t he? HOW COULD YOU ADAM? HOW COULD YOU DO THS TO AN INNOCENT BOY? I CANT BELIEVE-“  
“I DIDN’T DO THIS MOM! LUKE DID, AND I ESCAPED WITH HIM AND BROUGHT HIM HERE TO HELP HIM!” I screamed once again. Dad was quiet all the time, but he didn’t stay like that.  
“Who’s Luke, Adam?” he asked seriously. Oh yeah. I shrugged  
“A rebel I met in the club and he-“  
“You met a REBEL? OMG ARE YOU OKAY SON? DID HE DO ANYTHING TO YOU? I-“  
“PLEASE CALM DOWN, BOTH OF YOU! LISTEN TO ME FOR A MINUTE!” I screamed so loud that my throat started itching. They both immediately went silent, but it was easy enough to notice they were quite anxious. I inhale deeply.  
“I went to a club to clear my mind after dad talked to me about being a siren.” At this point, I saw my mom raised both eyebrows. ”yes mom, dad told me everything. Now please, take Sauli to my room and take care of him, dad and I will be there in a few minutes, okay?” I begged once again. Mom hesitantly looked at Sauli in my arms. Then she came forward and took Sauli in her own arms, whispering. “Such a beautiful, innocent looking boy. I still wonder how he is your enemy_”  
“He’s not, mom. Not anymore. And that’s something else I’m gonna explain later. But now, please just_”  
“Okay dear, I will. But please make it quick.” Then she leaned down a kissed my forehead. I flashed a tired smile at her. “I will.” She then smiled and walked upstairs, towards my room. I turned around to face dad.  
“Dad, there is A LOT to talk about, and I’m worried sick about Sauli and mom’s gonna kill me if it takes long. So please, just listen to me, okay?” I asked and he nodded. We both sat on a sofa as I told him about each single thing that had happened.

***

“Is that all?” dad asked after some minutes. I nodded. “Adam,” he started. “I’m just… god, I’m so proud of you son! But well, maybe not now. Good thing you didn’t take Sauli to a hospital, now let’s go upstairs and check on him so we-“  
“Dad, will he… will he be okay?” I asked, so close to tears. He turned serious.  
“I don’t know son, sirens have been attacked by rebels for ages, but most of the times they heal easily by the touch of their mates. But Sauli is a human. They heal most of the times too though, we just have to see.”  
“Dad, what about the… the scent thing?” dad’s eyes suddenly widened and he looked at me like I had just told him I was getting married. ”What scent thing?”  
Oh, I hadn’t told him that? He spoke before I could answer. “You… you think he smells good? You got dizzy after breathing in his scent? Did you?” he asked carefully. I bit my lower lip, blushing, and nodded silently. Dad suddenly smiled so big that I thought his jaw would break. “ADAM!” he suddenly yelled. I jolted up, shocked by his reaction. Okay, what was happening? ”CONGRATS, YOU’VE FOUND YOUR MATE! OH SON I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! FINALLY!” I froze.  
What.did.he.just.say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment?


	7. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, sorry for the delay, i had a terrible headache the whole time.  
> And as you might have noticed, English is not my mother tongue so sorry if there are mistakes.  
> And comments are amazing, no matter how short, so please leave one ;)  
> Enjoy!

Sauli’s POV  
The last and the first thing I remembered was pain. My head was throbbing and my throat itched so badly that I wanted to cry, but they were nothing comparing to the pain in my chest. It was like I was being stabbed. I couldn’t even open my eyes, I couldn’t move at all, and I couldn’t even make a noise. It was like my body wasn’t even listening to me. But there was only one positive thing about my situation: if I could feel the pain, then it meant I was alive.  
But there was one thing else.  
I felt hot. Awfully, unbelievably hot. Like my skin was boiling. The fever didn’t seem to get better even after what felt like an hour.  
I wanted to get up but damn, the pain was unbelievable. I barely could breathe, and my back was all achy. I was too tired to open my eyes, so I just went back to sleep, hoping that my body would listen to me the next time.  
But oh well, that didn’t help me when I woke the next time.  
I opened my eyes, still not able to see things clearly. All I could see was some different colors around, two figures moving around the bed. Wait, bed?  
So, I was in a hospital.  
But no.  
Nothing was white there. They say white is the first color you notice when you wake up in a hospital. The place sure as hell didn’t have anything white.  
I blinked several times, trying to focus my sight, but failed. Tears streamed down my cheeks because of the fever as I closed them. I certainly didn’t feel better than before, this was much worse.  
That’s when I heard a man’s muffled voice, saying something like ‘do something’, which made for a caressing hand touch my face, whipping my tears away.  
The pain, the fever, the weakness, It all just…  
Faded away. In what seemed like less than five seconds.  
I sighed at the relaxing feeling that washed over me, and leaned to the touch. It didn’t matter how it happened at the moment, I was just enjoying the loss of pain. The hand didn’t leave my face, it just started moving softly against my cheek. Oh god, didn’t that feel amazing.  
I was finally strong enough to open my eyes. And when I did, a concerned pair of deep blue eyes were staring down at me. I blinked some more, until the sight was clear.  
I was apparently lying on a bed in someone’s room. Thank god it wasn’t a hospital. It was a rather big room with light blue walls, and a huge-really huge-window at the left side of it. Next to my bed were two people, a man and a woman, staring down at me with visible relief written all over their faces. The woman looked like she was biting her lip the whole time. The man’s baby blue eyes were filled with pure relief, and he let out a soft sigh. But what I saw next scared the hell out of me.  
After I was finished staring at the couple, I turned my head, looking up to the face that was right above me.  
A jet black haired boy with the same blue eyes as the man, biting his lower lip, was standing next to the bed, leaning down. His face was just a couple of inches away from mine, I could feel his hot breath all over my face. Which could be a total turn-on, a handsome boy’s face so close to mine in that position, only if it wasn’t for two things.  
One. I was not in the mood, considering I had no idea about where the hell I was.  
Two. That was Adam. Unmistakably so.  
Before I could even open my mouth, he let out a loud sigh and almost fainted back on his chair at the right side of my bed, mumbling nonsense.  
“Mom, dad, you can go. I…um… I’ll explain him everything-no, not everything-but I’ll tell him what happened and… yeah. Give us a few minutes?” Adam managed to say after opening his eyes. I still hadn’t talked. The man-his dad-nodded and took the woman’s hand. He turned long enough to smirk at Adam before leaving the room, which made Adam blush. He turned at looked at me, but before he could say anything, I spoke up.  
“Lambert?” I snapped, shifting to sitting position on the bed. He snorted and rolled his eyes.  
“Seriously Koskinen, you’re not as bright as I thought you were.” He said. “Still not able to recognize me after all these years?”  
“Well I’m sorry, but I only keep pleasant memories in my head, and my mind is all ‘404 Not Found’ in your case. Besides, even if I do recognize you, then, pray tell, what the hell is this place and why the hell am I here?” I shot back. He seemed offended. Like I fucking care.  
“So,” he drawled. “This is how you say ‘thank you’ in Finland. Didn’t remember this from the studying about the country. Shame”  
I was bloody pissed. “Tell me now, why on earth would I ever wanna thank you, you tosser?”  
“Language, finn. I dunno, maybe for saving your life?” he cocked his head to a side.  
“Har har, Lambert. So funny.”  
“I’m here for your entertainment.”  
“Oh, even funnier. WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE AND WHY?”  
“Jesus Christ, calm down will you? YOU SERIOUSLY DON’T REMEMBER ANYTHING?”  
“Jesus Christ, calm down will you?” I said, copying his tone in a teasing way. He didn’t seem to care though, he stared at me with wide eyes and an opened mouth. He stayed like that for several seconds.  
“Lambert, I know I’m gorgeous, you can see my beauty wherever. But private showing will cost you, you know? You might wanna stop staring.” I spoke after a few seconds.  
“Fuck, you don’t remember anything? The bar? Luke? You, passing out? Not even the pain?”  
A shiver went down my body. “Fuck you, of course I remember, I just didn’t need reminding.” I stressed. “I have no fucking idea how… how I’m even alive. The pain was like… nothing I’ve felt before. What’s confusing me right now is why I am talking about this to you of all people.” I said, but he suddenly went angry-which looked bloody hot on him, by the way.  
“Look, Koskinen, I’ve never really had an idea why you hate me so much! What the hell is wrong with you? You’re such a git! You may have been my enemy, but I’m human, okay? I couldn’t leave you with that fucker alone! I don’t get pleased by your pain, get over it! I DON’T WANNA BE YOUR ENEMY, I DON’T HATE YOU AND I’M WONDERING WHEN YOU’RE GONNA PUT A STOP TO THIS CHILDISH BEHAVIOR! I’M SORRY ABOUT RUNNING AWAY WITH YOU, BRINGING YOU TO MY OWN HOUSE, LAYING YOU DOWN ON MY OWN FUCKING BED, TAKING CARE OF YOU FOR A FUCKING HOUR AND ALMOST DYING WHEN YOU STOPPED BREATHING! YOU UNGREATFUL BLOODY BITCH!” he was totally screaming now, his face flushed, his hands clenched, panting softly. I had never seen him like that, it was bloody scary. He kind of exploded.  
But, for the first time in so many years, I felt…  
Embarrassed. Ashamed of myself. Almost hating myself for being like that to him. Don’t ask me how, I’m just as clueless as you. I looked down, biting my lip and flushing, thinking about his words.  
Maybe… maybe he was right, yeah? I mean, why do I still hate him? Wait, I don’t. Not now that I know what he has done for me. He could just leave me there, couldn’t he? We were enemies after all! But now I’m in his fucking house. On his fucking bed.  
Well, maybe I didn’t hate him anymore. But that didn’t mean I liked him either. At that moment, I felt something that I guess I hadn’t felt in years. Something wonderful.  
I felt grateful. He has to know it though. He has to know I’m not the git he thinks I am. Not now that he had practically saved my life.  
“Hey,” I said, not much louder than a whisper. He looked up at me with that hurt expression. Like he was betrayed. I hated to accept the fact that I was the one who had caused that. I unknowingly took his hand in mine. Yes, physical contact would help. “Hey, look at me,” I asked him and then he looked straight into my eyes. He had beautiful eyes, honestly, they were stunning. “I… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to act like that… I dunno what happened…but thank you. I… I really appreciate it. I… I’m sorry again.” I said with all the honesty I could manage. He looked like he wasn’t believing his ears.  
“You… you’re not just joking around, are you? I’m sure you’re gonna end up laughing your ass off at me now.” He asked unsurely. Wait, he wasn’t believing me?  
“No Adam, of course not, I swear. I’d never lie about something like that. I’m so…sorry. For everything” there. Right there, ladies and gentlemen, I offered the stop to the whole enemies thing. He raised his eyebrows.  
“Whataya mean, for everything?” he asked carefully. I inhaled deeply, ready to offer what seemed like it could never happen.  
“What I mean is, I don’t really hate you anymore either. Don’t… don’t ask me about past… I don’t wanna talk about it… but my point is, if we can’t hate each other anymore, how about being friends then? Look, I’m sorry for being a prat all this time but, can we just… just forget about the past.” God, I wanted to laugh my ass off at his face, he looked just like gold fish, gaping at me like I had a tail. “Breathe Adam, you passing out now is not what we need at the moment.” I smirked, and he sobered up.  
Oh my god. I was already over the fact that I was being his friend. Fuck, how did this all happen so quick?  
“You called me ‘Adam’… not just Lambert… for the second time now!”  
I smiled. “I know that.”  
Adam was still gaping at me. ”Does that mean you’re… serious about this?” I nodded.  
“Good god Adam, just believe me! Weren’t you the one that hated being my enemy? Just take up the chance!” then I blushed. “I would offer you a handshake now if your hand wasn’t already in mine…” I saw Adam blush too, starting to jerk his hand away but I just held it tighter. He blushed some more, his color would match his best friend’s hair perfectly. Allison, I guess.  
“Adam,” I paused, still surprised about the act that we were friends, and shocked about using his name. “Do you mind telling me what exactly happened?” I asked, still holding his hand in mine, which felt awesome by the way. Soft, warm…  
Stop it Sauli, not now.  
Adam tensed. “No, but you need to do something first. Your err, mother has been calling your cell phone and… well… you could…”  
“Relax Adam, what is it?”  
He inhaled deeply. “Sauli,” I blushed at the way he called my name. “Considered by the things that happened earlier today which I’m gonna tell you, I don’t think you should go home now. I dunno… call her and tell her you’re having a sleepover or something?” he was still blushing. I was confused though.  
“Is… is everything alright?” I asked carefully. He smiled for the first time in the whole day.  
“Yeah, don’t worry. You just need to err, recover. That’s all. Unless you mind staying at my house…”  
“I don’t, don’t even start it. Friends, remember? And sure, I’ll call her right now if that’s okay.” He shook his head quickly.  
“No, it’s okay. I’m going downstairs to tell mom and dad that you’re staying. You can call her then.” He then got up, but jerked his hand away too softly, like he didn’t want me to feel bad. I smiled sweetly. ”thank you.”  
He grinned back. ”no problem.” And then left.  
Just when I stood up from the bed to go look for my cell-phone, the voice of Adam’s high pitched scream from downstairs rocked my whole body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, remember? Whataya think?


	8. Welcome Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooo sorry plz forgive me i didn't mean to post so late! SORRY! :(

Adam’s POV  
I shivered at the happy tone of my father. “My…mate?” I asked, but dad was too delighted to nod.  
“Oh my god yes! I already told you! Sirens know their mates by their scent! That’s how I found your mother! And not even-“  
“DAD! PLEASE STOP! IF SO, THEN HE’S DYING RIGHT NOW! BESIDES, YOU NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING!” I barked, not even realizing I had started crying. Dad took my hand and pulled me up from the couch. “No Adam, he won’t! That’s why I’m so glad right now! He’s your mate, you can heal him in no time!”  
Well wait a fucking second, this is all happening too damn fast!  
This noon, I found that I was a siren. Later I met a rebel, who tried to molest with me at a club. Then, he decided to kill my enemy-or former enemy, whatever-when I was gone, and after that I ran away with him, and now dad tells me Sauli is my mate? Seriously god, how did you manage to get it this complicated?  
Oh wait, it actually could. How?  
Well, dad just told me I could HEAL him.  
But before I could open my mouth, dad turned serious. “No Adam, Not now. COME ON!” he yelled and grabbed my hand, dragging me upstairs to my room, and kicked the door open. I saw mom sitting on a chair next to my bed, eying a feverish Sauli. She jumped at the sound of the door opening, and looked at us with tearful eyes, and a trembling lower lip.  
“Adam, he… Sauli…” she tried. My dad walked to her, putting his arm around her waist. He started saying soothing words in her ear, trying to calm her down, but I couldn’t hear them.  
In fact, I couldn’t hear anything.  
My heart froze. I felt like dying, suddenly cold all over. “Is he… is he-“  
“NO!” mom cried. “He’s not dead! Just… he has a high… very high fever. I couldn’t stop it...” then she buried her head in dad’s chest. But he wasn’t even looking at her, he was staring at me.  
“ADAM WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? DO SOMETHING!”  
“WHAT?”  
“ANYTHING! TOUCH HIM, KISS HIM, WHATEVER! RIGHT NOW BEFORE IT’S TOO LATE!”  
Wait, touch him? Kiss him? Hello? DAD?  
Then, Sauli let out a deep, painful moan, and you may not believe it, but I was getting hot too. I was starting to feel his pain again, just like how I did back in the bar. He started squirming uncomfortably on the bed, making little annoyed noises, and that’s when I heard something that touched my heart.  
Sauli said my name.  
It wasn’t in a pleasant way though, it was like he was asking for my… help. At first it was in a very low tone, I wasn’t even sure if I had heard it. But the he started calling me louder, his voice muffled by his pained moans. I couldn’t take it anymore. I practically jumped on the bed, forgetting that my parents were there. And forgetting everything else pretty much, I just cared about releasing Sauli from the pain. Then, carefully, softly, and extremely slowly, I touched his warm wet cheek.  
Not even a second later, Sauli let out a very deep sigh and I felt his muscles relax under my touch. He stopped squirming and fell silent, slowly leaning to my touch. His breathing slowed, his chest started rising and falling in a steady rhythm.  
I let out a deep breath that I wasn’t aware of holding it, relief written all over my face. He was okay. He was fine. He wasn’t going to die. Everything’s alright Adam.   
“Oh my…” I heard my mom gasping. I stood up from the bed, walking up to my parents with jelly legs. Man, I need professional help. I’m going mad. Too much stress to take. I looked at mom, noticing she had a huge smile on her lips, bigger than any time before.  
A fucking smile. In a situation like this.  
Maybe my parents need therapy too.  
“ADAM, I’M SO PROUD OF YOU! OH GOD! COME HERE!” She squealed. Yeah, squealed. And then pulled me to her chest, crushing me so hard that I’m actually still surprised about the fact that I’m not a puff of smoke right now.  
They defiantly need therapy.  
“Mpfhhh”  
Yeah, that was my attempt to talk.  
“Mom,” I finally gasped out. “Mom please I-“ I choked out, and she didn’t even seem to care.  
“Lils, let go of him!” said my dad, grinning like crazy.  
Mom finally let go of me. Thank god, I was literally going to die!  
“Adam… I’ve never… ever felt happier in my whole life,” She said, wiping her tears. “You are all grown up now! I can’t believe it, you finally found your mate! And oh god, did you see it? The way he called your name for help? And the way he relaxed by your touch? Wasn’t it all just so… adorable and cute and lovely? Oh my god!”  
Wait, was she fangirling over me and Sauli?  
Well shit.  
Before I could answer, we all heard Sauli move. I guess he was going to wake up.  
I hoped so. Really, I did, and a lot, for that matter. His mom has been calling his phone about five times so far, and well, I didn’t pick up. Of course I couldn’t do it! ’Hey Mrs. Koskinen, I’m Adam, Sauli’s enemy. He’s currently at my house and seems to be dying, he just got attacked by a rebel. Wanna come over?’  
Nope. No way.  
I lowered my head, only inches away from his face. High cheekbones, long lashes touching his cheeks, full pink lips, a cute little nose and sun-kissed perfect skin. He was beautiful, how could I be so blind in all these years?  
I was still admiring his beauty when he had opened his yes. Those beautiful, ocean blue eyes. He blinked several times, then focused his eyes on me.  
Oh my god, I pretty much fainted on a chair. The relief was overbearing.  
Sauli blinked again, turning his head slightly and noticing my parents. He looked utterly puzzled. Can you blame him? Inhaling deeply, I opened my eyes and turned to my parents. “Mom, dad, you can go. I…um… I’ll explain him everything-no, not everything-but I’ll tell him what happened and… yeah. Give us a few minutes?”  
Dad nodded, looking at me and then Sauli. He took mom’s hand and led her to the door, but before leaving, he smirked at me and winked. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.  
I wasn’t going to jump on Saul snogging him, but it seemed like dad expected me to do so.  
My own father. Shame.  
Taking a deep breath, I turned to Sauli, ready to start asking him if he was okay, but he was quicker.  
“Lambert?” he spat with that tick finnish accent, adjusting himself on the bed, trying to sit.  
Well, that was lame. I rolled my eyes. “Seriously Koskinen, you’re not as bright as I thought were.” I mocked. “Still not able to recognize me after all these years?”  
He wrinkled his nose, and I knew what that meant. His greedy character was coming up. “Well I’m sorry, but I only keep pleasant memories in my head, and my mind is all ‘404 Not Found’ in your case. Besides, even if I do recognize you, then, pray tell, what the hell is this place and why the hell am I here?”  
That hurt. Deeply, awfully, to the bone. Rude bastard.   
So,” I drawled. “This is how you say ‘thank you’ in Finland. Didn’t remember this from the studying about the country. Shame”  
He turned red. Oops, I hit a nerve. “Tell me now, why on earth would I ever wanna thank you, you tosser?”  
Tosser? TOSSER?  
“Language, finn. I dunno, maybe for saving your life?” I said, starting to feel really pissed.  
“Har har, Lambert. So funny.” He rolled his eyes. So, how about a little teasing?  
“I’m here for your entertainment.” I grinned.  
“Oh, even funnier. WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE AND WHY?” he suddenly exploded. I jolted back, shocked.  
“Jesus Christ, calm down will you? YOU SERIOUSLY DON’T REMEMBER ANYTHING?” I lost control.  
“Jesus Christ, calm down will you?” he mocked my tone. Bloody.bitch.  
He couldn’t be serious. I mean, Luke couldn’t have erased his memory, right? That was just too… horrifying!  
Then, I realized he was rising an eyebrow at me. Wait, why was I staring like that?  
“Lambert, I know I’m gorgeous, you can see my beauty wherever. But private showing will cost you, you know? You might wanna stop staring.”  
Sometimes I wonder if he is the greatest git ever.  
“Fuck, you don’t remember anything? The bar? Luke? You, passing out? Not even the pain?” I blurted out.  
Sauli turned green. “Fuck you, of course I remember, I just didn’t need reminding. I have no fucking idea how… how I’m even alive. The pain was like… nothing I’ve felt before. What’s confusing me right now is why I am talking about this to you of all people.”  
THAT. That did it. It bloody hit my nerve. Seriously, does he get paid for being the prat that he is? I felt like fucking hitting him!  
“Look, Koskinen, I’ve never really had an idea why you hate me so much! What the hell is wrong with you? You’re such a git! You may have been my enemy, but I’m human, okay? I couldn’t leave you with that fucker alone! I don’t get pleased by your pain’ get over it! I DON’T WANNA BE YOUR ENEMY, I DON’T HATE YOU AND I’M WONDERING WHEN YOU’RE GONNA PUT A STOP TO THIS CHILDISH BEHAVIOR! I’M SORRY ABOUT RUNNING AWAY WITH YOU, BRINGING YOU TO MY OWN HOUSE, LAYING YOU DOWN ON MY OWN FUCKING BED, TAKING CARE OF YOU FOR A FUCKING HOUR AND ALMOST DYING WHEN YOU STOPPED BREATHING! YOU UNGREATFUL BLOODY BITCH!” I roared, fists clenched and feeling flushed. I had to do it, otherwise I’d die.  
And that’s when I saw Sauli looking embarrassed. Just for your information, it’s not something you see every day. He fell completely silent, avoiding to meet my eyes.  
Maybe I shouldn’t have blown up at him like that.  
In the following ten minutes, my sworn enemy for years, offered me ‘friendship’.  
Yep, I defiantly shouldn’t have yelled at him like that.  
Hell, he hadn’t even let go of my hand the whole time!  
After the longest, warmest, strangest and the friendliest conversation I’d ever had with Sauli, I left him alone in my room, not wanting to be there when he was talking to his mom.  
But just when I had closed the door, I saw something that made me scream my lungs out, which, caused Sauli to jump out of the room, babbling something about if I was okay or not.  
Okay? OKAY? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I WAS FANTASTIC!  
There, downstairs, right in front of my doorway, was standing the one and only Allison herself.  
Oh my god, I missed my crazy bitch!  
“ALI!” I screamed, running downstairs and almost falling two or three times. Oh my god, I bloody missed her. We’ve never been apart this long, she was gone for two fucking weeks!  
Allison grinned and giggled when I had tripped on the stairs. She was wearing a green top, a pair of tight black jeans and yellow shows.  
Yellow? Ugh.  
I hadn’t even realized my mom was there, too. Standing right next to Allison, and grinning at both of us.  
I finally reached Ali, and pulled her up in the tightest hug ever. She giggled and put her arms around my neck, wrapping her legs tight around my waist, shaking from laughter. I held her tight to my chest, feeling the stress leave my whole boy, finally feeling relieved from the tension. Everything looks better with a sister.  
“Ah… A-Adam! Please put me-ah, down! Aaaaah!” she then broke out laughing when I started tickling her sides playfully. Now she was practically punching my back.  
“No!” I growled playfully. “You little Miss, you stay still right here till I have my revenge!” I tickled her a bit more, and then let go of her, putting her down. Her hair was a mess, and she was flushed from all the laughing, still panting softly and giggling. She raised on her toes, wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed a sweet and soft kiss on my cheek. “Revenge for what?” she asked.  
“For being away for too damn long! You said it would take one week! What happened? Had too much fun without me in New York?” I acted like I was really hurt, but lying to Allison, who knew me just like how my mom did, wasn’t so easy. She stuck her tongue out.  
“No idiot, it was because of my father’s job. He needed more time, we couldn’t come back. But I hate you for not telling me that you lost your virginity.”  
WHAT?  
I blushed, looking around, checking if my mom was still there. Thank god she wasn’t.  
“What the hell are you talking about?” I whispered. She raised an eyebrow.  
“Your hair is a mess, you’re sweating, your face is flushed, AND your shirt it ripped over there.” She pointed her finger to my sleeve. Wait, how come I hadn’t noticed that?  
“Har har, you really-“ I was interrupted by her scream when she had looked over my shoulder.  
“WHAT-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” she screamed, sounding both surprised and terrified.  
I turned around, and then noticed what was happening.  
Ali was talking about Sauli. Yep. There, upstairs, was standing a very puzzled-looking Sauli, gazing down unsurely. He jumped by Allison’s scream, and aww, he looked just like a scared puppy when he was looking at me, silently begging for my help.  
I turned to Allison, grabbing her hand. “It’s okay Ali, I mean, we- err, we’re kinda friends now. I’ll explain everything, I promise, okay?” I pleaded.  
“You-I- I mean- really-“ Allison took a deep breath and…  
Practically fainted in my arms.  
How dashing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...longest chapter so far.  
> comments?


	9. Allison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read, I wanna say something important.  
> First, I really appreciate the time you spend on reading the story, commenting and leaving kudos. Your opinions really cheer me up, and they assure me to spend more time on this. A big THANK YOU, along with some glamkisses and hugs from me is what I’m offering here.  
> Second, I wanna promise something. Right now, I promise I won’t stop writing this until it finishes. School is starting in less than two weeks, and maybe I’ll be needing more time for updating the chapters. But I WILL NOT forget this, and I will not stop writing it. So don’t worry if it get a bit late. It’s getting too good to be left anyways, trust me! ;)  
> Sorry for the long babbling.  
> Enjoy!

Adam’s POV  
I caught Allison before she fell in my arms, trying to keep my balance so I wouldn’t fall and crush her on the ground. I panicked, shaking her furiously so that I-  
“Sssh Adam stop!” Allison hissed in a very low volume. That damn bitch!  
“Al, why did-“  
“SSSHHH YOU BLOODY IDIOT!” she whispered angrily. “I just don’t wasn’t HIM to know we’re talking. No, don’t fucking open your mouth! I just wanna ask something,” she paused, glaring at me. I nodded, trying to make everything look normal so Sauli would think Allison had actually fainted. I don’t think he noticed the fake-fainting, he was upstairs after all.  
“Why, just why did you take so long to do this?” Allison hissed again. “You brainless, stupid sodding idiot!”  
Yeah, that’s the Allison we all know and love. A live swearing dictionary,  
Wait.  
WHAT?  
I gasped, almost letting go of her. What the hell did she mean by that???  
“Oh please, don’t put that face on for me, you’ve loved the brat since forever. I’m just glad he turned out to be your mate, otherwise you would never be able to even talk to him without being hit… or worse.” She whispered and brought her face closer to mine, grinning like an idiot. One could tell we were going to kiss by how close our faces were. But I was totally ruined.  
So, she knew this all along? She knew I was a siren and she never told me?  
My mind was blank, so blank that I couldn’t hear anything. I couldn’t think of what to do, say, how to react. This was so not what I had expected…  
“LAMBERT, DID YOU HEAR ME?”  
I jumped at Sauli’s voice, who was apparently standing in front of us, glaring at me. How had I missed it?  
I blushed and threw Allison who had stopped acting fainted playfully on the couch, and scratched the back of my neck, turning to meet Sauli’s darkened blue eyes. Why did he seem so… angry anyways?  
“Err, it’s… sorry, what did you say?”  
“I’m leaving.”  
Huh?  
“Wha-leaving? You shou-you can’t just leave!” I stuttered, sounding pathetic.  
“Oh, and why is that?” he crossed his arms.  
“You… you need to rest… and be taken care of… didn’t your mom allow you to- “  
“My mother didn’t pick up,” he said impatiently. “I need to go home, or else she’ll get worried. I…” he paused, looking at Allison, then back at me. “I appreciate what you did tonight, and of course, what your mother did for me. Send my regards to Mrs. Lambert and… and I’m sorry that I interrupted you and your girlfriend getting intimate.” He shot me the last look and turned on his heel, leaving.  
Well shit. I could feel my adrenaline running high.  
“NO! Sauli wait! Let me exp-“  
“Why do you think you have to explain anything to me?” Sauli questioned dryly. “You weren’t doing anything wrong, were you? Besides, it’s not like I mind or something.”  
I don’t know why, but that kinda hurt.  
But well, his tone certainly didn’t sound like someone who didn’t mind.  
“Sauli just wait a sec-“  
“Thanks for everything Lambert, bye.” And then he slammed the door shut, leaving me breathless and stunned behind it.  
How could I let him leave like that? He was wearing nothing but a half ripped T-shirt, along with his thin layer of pants, he was probably starving, dizzy, sore…  
I’m a terrible person.  
I sank down on the floor, my head between my hands. I honestly didn’t know what to do anymore. I was drowning in my own head, and I didn’t mind.  
“Adam… I’m so sorry I… I didn’t mean to-“  
I sighed. “’s ok, Al. I know.” She sat on the floor in front of me, putting her hand on my shoulders. “We need to talk, about you, him, and you coming of age and powers. Don’t worry Adam. It’ll all be ok. Now come on.” She stood up and held her hand out for me.  
I looked up at her hesitantly. I hated this. I hated that I was the only one who didn’t already know things that were about ME. It was all so ridiculous. She seemed to notice my doubt and smiled kindly, assuring me to get up. I sighed, grabbed her hand and we sat on the couch. I noticed both of my parents standing upstairs, glancing down at us knowingly and whispering softly to each other. So, they knew. They themselves had left out some parts that Allison was meant to say. I turned my attention back to her.  
“Yeas, Adam, I knew. I knew everything since the first time you sang in front of me when we both were 12. I was totally dizzy from your voice, so dazed and…yeah. And after that, I told your parents and…well…considering the fact that we were very close even then, they told me everything.” She paused, taking a deep breath. “Last week, when I was still in New York, they called and told me you hadn’t found your mate. Usually, sirens feel the mate-connection the exact day they come of age, if not, well… I guess your father told you that, right?” she questioned. I shuddered at the memory of Luke. Oh yeah, father definitely told me that.  
“So you see, I really panicked. Your stupid council was going to kill you and you still didn’t have a clue about the whole thing… but now everything is alright. Trust me, you should be fucking relieved. And before you ask, no, I’m not a siren, but doesn’t mean I’m not willing to know everything about them. Your mother truel helps me in that case, considering she is a siren too. But now, there are a few things that I’m in charge of telling you.” she smiled again, and I was really curious to know more.  
“The first and the most important thing is singing. Never, EVER stop singing Adam. If a siren stops singing all of a sudden, they would, without a doubt, die. But usually, they never stop singing. It’s like a kind of addiction, like how smoking seems to some heavy smokers. But when sirens are getting old, they can chose if they wanna stop singing or not, like your parents. But the point is, stopping singing doesn’t actually mean you lose your powers, no. right now, even though your father doesn’t sing anymore, with the power he has in his voice, he can make me go in the street and stand there until a car hits me and I die, just by simply pouring his powers into a few words. So you see, young sirens can’t get rid of singing so easily, but they can also use their powers in other ways, like simply talking. It’s easier to get rid of it when you’re old. Any questions so far?” she mocked the tone of out physics teacher. I laughed, nodding at her and asking her to continue.  
“But of course, you can’t use your powers in every case, or else the council would find out and punish you. But the main thing I wanted to talk about was Sauli, your mate.” I blushed. What else was left to say anyway? Father did tell me quite enough!  
“Fuck Adam, sometimes I get so jealous of you because of the mate thing. I mean, you would just find the right person for you without even trying and guess what? They would love you back just as much! Duh, it’s just unfair. I know it’s still hard for you to accept your enemy-ok don’t eat me, ex enemy-as your mate, but you’ll get over it. You will be too busy loving him that you won’t pay attention if Brian May himself was talking to you.”  
Me, loving Sauli and not noticing Brian May. I wonder if this is why they invented suicide.  
“But the mating isn’t complete. Not yet…”  
Wait.  
“What? What’s… is something wrong?”  
She chuckled. ”No egghead, don’t panic. Your mate will be bound to you the second you sing to him. Alone actually. But… there was something else I don’t quite remember… about heartbroken sirens…um...” she frowned some more, but then shook her head. “Never mind, it can’t be important. Oh shit, I forgot to tell this too. Um… Adam, you can’t get intimate with people except for Sauli…”  
“WHAT??”  
“Oh shush you! You herd me. You can’t kiss, or touch people in that way… you most certainly can’t get laid.” She smirked. “Unless it’s Sauli.”  
I was bloody furious. “Great, so now my mate is cock-blocking me too? FUCK THIS SHIT!”  
She Laughed. “Hey, it’s not like he can, either.” Well to be honest, that did cheer me up. A lot.  
“Does Tommy know about this?” I asked after a few seconds.  
“You mean about you being a siren? Yes, he does. Since last year. And he’s okay with it. Trust me, he got over it much sooner than I did.” That bastard. Both of my best friends knew, and they never told me. Friendship, my ass.  
“So… what are you gonna do?” she asked softly. “It’s not safe if you stay away from him. You should-I dunno, make the first move or something.”  
I sighed and shook my head. Right now, I could almost feel the connection that she was talking about. I could feel the longing for him. Maybe I didn’t quite understand it, but it was there. Right in my chest.  
“I… I can’t just go ask him out, you know. But we’re friends now. Maybe… maybe I’ll start hanging out with him, and he’ll feel the connection too. Who knows, maybe HE will be the one who makes the first move!”  
She smirked. “Guess you’re right. I mean, who wouldn’t want a hot guy like you.” I rolled my eyes but smirked. “But now, chop chop, maybe I wasn’t here for your 18th birthday, but it doesn’t mean I haven’t bought you a present! Wanna see it?” then she jumped off the couch, running to my parents room. So that’s where the bitch hid the present.  
I laughed, feeling loads better about everything, and followed her to the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be Sauli’s POV, but Adam’s turned out better. Feedback?


	10. Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOSH! I bet you weren’t expecting me to update after one day, were you?  
> A lot of things are gonna happen in this chapter, I don’t wanna keep you waiting! Enjoy ;)

Sauli’s POV  
“Concentrate, Mr. Koskinen! Focus on the problem!”  
I huffed. “But I am concentrating, Ms. Kashier!”  
Such a big ass lie.  
How could I concentrate when I could almost feel her breath all over my neck?  
Ew. I felt disgusted as she pressed her body to my side.  
Someone please get this bitch off me.  
“So… you don’t know how to do this, Sauli?” she whispered, trying to press even closer, her mouth only inches away from my earlobe.  
We’re in a classroom for fuck’s sake! Why isn’t anyone doing anything? I AM BEING MOLESTED HERE YOU PEOPLE! DO SOMETHING!  
“Excuse me,” drawled one of the students at the back.  
Adam?  
I snapped my head up from the paper in front of me as my eyes landed on Adam. He stood up from his seat, eyes fixed on Ms. Kashier and not even noticing me.  
Our physics teacher tried to sound confident. She let go of me and stood high. “What is it, Mr. Lambert?”  
Adam raised an eyebrow, and started walking toward the classroom. I heard Ashley gasp somewhere. She still was trying to get over me being Adam’s friend.  
Adam crossed the classroom and stood right in front of Kashier. I could almost feel the confidence he was oozing.  
Ms. Kashier didn’t look so confident anymore as Adam stood on full height, his darkened blue eyes glaring down at Kashier. He grabbed Kashier’s forearm. “I think we need to talk, follow me,” and with that, he forced Kashier out of the classroom.  
I hadn’t realized I was trembling. Adam looked scary, I’d never seen a heated look like the one he sent to Kashier. And there was this one thing…  
His tone. His fucking tone.  
I’d recognized that anywhere. The last time I heard that tone, I almost died.  
I was so lost in thought that I missed the sight of Ashley in front of me, shaking my shoulders and babbling things I couldn’t understand. Other students were still dazed about the fact that Adam dared to treat a teacher like that, whispering things to each other.  
“Ya alrigh’ man?” I finally snapped my head up at Tommy’s voice. Ashley’s blonde boyfriend was standing right next to me, looking down.  
“I… I…” I desperately tried to say something, but nothing seemed to come out. Mostly because of the fact that I was scared out of my skin and I just wanted to run the hell away from here.  
“Goddammit, Sauli! Say something! It’s not like it’s the first time she tried to molest you! She does that every time! However, I must admit I’m starting to like your new friend, he has guts, doesn’t he?”  
Tommy glared at Ashley. “Of course he does, and he always has! You guys have been a bit asshole to see what a nice fellow he really is!”  
Ashley rolled her eyes. “Yeah right, then I think I have to thank you for dating me and turning me back to human.” She smirked and kissed Tommy’s cheek.  
Tommy grinned. “Of course, you can thank me when we-“  
“FUCK OFF, BOTH OF YOU!” I screamed. They both immediately went silent and looked at me with huge pupils as I grabbed my stuff and stood up, running to the classroom door.  
“SAULI! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE-“  
“ANYWHERE!” I screamed back and slammed the classroom door shut, starting to run in the hallway.  
I thought Adam was my savior that night. Several times he tried to explain what happened at the club, how it happened and why, but I had stopped him. I told him I didn’t want to remember anything about that. I just wanted to act like it never happened. But just a few seconds ago, I saw Adam use the same tone as those two old men used on me that day in the street. The same tone that Luke used on me that day in the club. Well maybe very much gentler, but still.  
This couldn’t be true. I thought Adam was my friend. He had saved my life, so what did all of these mean?  
I hadn’t realized I was crying until I felt the wind on my wet cheeks in the schoolyard. Why the hell was I crying?  
Because I was scared. I had seen death, I had felt it, I hat tasted it.  
And I had hated it.  
I stood in the middle of the yard, not knowing what to do. I tried to catch my breath as I sank down on the floor, hugging my back and trying to calm down.  
“Sauli?” I heard someone call me softly. Shit. How did he find me?  
I turned my head looking up at Adam. He looked confused, puzzled, biting his lower lip and looking down at me.  
I panicked, trying to say something but nothing came out. I was trembling with fear once again, my knees so weak that I couldn’t stand. So I just sat there, looking miserable, hoping Adam wouldn’t kill me. I stared at him, horrified, as he sat down in front of me.  
“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” he asked softly, lowering his head so he could look in my eyes. I really didn’t want to look back at him but…  
His tone. Soft, gentle, worried, and pleading. I looked at him in the eye and.  
Everything. Melted.  
I honestly don’t know how, but I wasn’t scared anymore. The urge to run away from him just… disappeared. There was something in those ocean blue eyes, something promising. Something that told me I could still trust him. Something that told me he wasn’t going to hurt me.  
Something that showed he cared about me.  
Without giving my time to react, Adam did something… distracting.  
He hugged me. And very tightly, I mind you.  
My breathing returned to normal, and I felt the most wonderful feeling ever. Something I’d never felt before. Something none of my friends or family members could make me feel.  
I felt safe.  
Right in Adam’s arms, I felt safe like never before.  
I breathed in his neck, taking his wonderful scent in as I hesitantly hugged him back. He started rubbing circles on my back, making me even calmer.  
“Don’t wanna ruin the moment, but… we’re kinda sitting on the ground…” he whispered. I laughed weakly and grabbed his waiting hand as he pulled me up.  
“How about, ditching the school and going to the nearby park? I’m sure it’ll make you feel better, from whatever has… upset you.” he smirked.  
I gaped at him.  
But it didn’t stop him from grabbing my hand and dragging me to the park.  
Well, ditching the school with Adam Lambert was something I never could’ve imagined.  
Especially when he was the reason for my fear.  
We sat on a bench, Adam turned his attention to me.  
“Sauli,” he said with the same soft tone. “Tell me what’s wrong, I hate to see you like this.”  
“What did you do to Ms. Kashier?” I immediately said.  
“What-do you care about her? Is that why you’re upset?” he gasped.  
“NO! I just wanna know what happened, that’s all!” I answered.  
Adam’s face hardened. “Just told her she should not mess around with you, EVER again.”  
I gasped. “She’s a fucking teacher! How could you just grab her and-“  
“Is this all you wanna talk about?” he asked, seeming annoyed.  
Or jealous. I must be out of my mind.  
“Sauli, I guess it’s time you let me tell you everything. Don’t stop me, unless I’m finished. I care about you, and I guess you have to know this. You have to know what happened that day in the club. You have to know how you were healed. Please… just let me explain everything. Then you can judge me.” He said gently, and grabbed my hand. I blushed, thinking about how I turn into a lovesick pathetic school girl in front of him, but the hot, badass guy when I’m around others.  
I once again looked at him, hoping I would stay calm again.  
But after he was finished, those eyes weren’t calming me anymore.  
I stood up from the bench, grabbing my bag and starting to walk away from him.  
“Sauli wait! I’m not finished!” He grabbed my arm. “The most important thing I wanted to say is still unsaid! Please-“  
“Save it, Adam. I’ve heard quite enough.” I said coldly.  
Sirens? I mean come on, SIRENS? He expected me to believe they existed and he was one of them? BULLSHIT.  
“SAULI!”  
“WHAT?”  
“YOU’RE MY MATE! YOU’RE MY FUCKING MATE! YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE ME!”  
I froze. What is he saying?  
“iknowthissoundscrazy…” he babbled quickly. “But you and I are, err, destinedtobe. So you can’t just leave me!”  
I looked at him for the last time.  
“Yes, I can.”  
And with that, I ran to home, trying not to think of my new friend as a crazy, mentally ruined person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, this is getting way too fun to write!


	11. Avoid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So schools start tomorrow and i'm gonna be REALLY busy.  
> I'm already sorry if i'll take long to update.  
> Hope you like this.

Adam’s POV  
“NO WAY!”  
“Yes way,” I sighed. “No point in lying to you, Al.”  
“So you’re telling me, your dear lovely mate just said ‘fuck off’ to you in the face and LEFT? JUST LIKE THAT?”  
“Well, not exactly… at least he didn’t use those words but… yeah…” I laid on my bad as Allison came closer and sat on a chair next to me.  
After what happened in the park, I walked home, knowing I wasn’t in the mood to go back to school. Allison saw me on the way, and came home with me, skipping the school too. Mom was really curious to know why I had skipped, and I just told her I wasn’t feeling well. However, I don’t think she really believed me, but she let go anyways.  
And then this headache had started out of nowhere, and kept getting worse. And Allison was making it even worse with her questions.  
“What if,” she spoke after a few seconds. “What if he isn’t your mate at all? What if it was a simple mistake? It’s possible, right? I mean-“  
“No,” I cut her off. “Maybe last week I would have thought so, but not now. I know he’s the one. I just… I feel it, you know what I mean? I feel it when he’s sad, angry, tired or even worried. When I hugged him earlier today after he ran off-“  
“Oh, and about that,” she glared. “You’re such a bitch, Adam. Just because I came to school a bit late-okay, VERY late-doesn’t mean you should hide what happened. It’s not my fault that mom felt like I was tired and wanted me to stay home today! You don’t say a word about it, and even Tommy refused to say it when I called him! Why did he even try to run away from school anyway?”  
“Look, it’s nothing-“ I was cut off when someone barged in the room.  
“Speaking of the devil,” Allison muttered under her breath as Tommy smirked and sat on my bed. “About time you showed up! I told you on the phone that Adam was not in a good condition, and you said you’d be here by 20 minutes! What took you so long?” she snapped at Tommy.  
Tommy shrugged. “Well, Ashley.” He smirked and I rolled my eyes. He turned to me.  
“Man, what the fuck happened back in school? Care to share? You scared the shit out of me, you prat!”  
“Al, please, YOU tell him. My headache is fucking my moods.” I said.  
Allison bit her lower lip and nodded, asking Tommy to sit closer to her, and told him everything by whispering. Suddenly, I saw that Tommy paled. He gasped and looked at me, grabbing the edge of my bed.  
“Adam… are you sure about Sauli being your mate?” he stuttered, suddenly looking nervous. I nodded, narrowing my eyes.  
“What is it, Tommy?” Allison asked unsurely.  
Tommy swallowed. “Um… uh…”  
“Spit it out, Tommy!” I snapped at him.  
“A… I saw a guy… I saw a guy kissing him, on my way here… he… he had sauli backed on a wall, and… and Sauli wasn’t stopping him…” he said.  
Many things happened at once.  
I felt like I was gonna vomit, my headache kicking in even worse. I tried to breathe but I failed. Trying to ignore the lump in my throat, I jumped out of bed, heading for my bathroom.  
Allison’s scream was the last thing I heard.  
Before everything went black.  
***  
“Is that all?” I heard my mother’s voice and felt a caressing hand touch my cheek.  
A voce that sounded like Allison sniffed. “Y-yes, Leila… he… he…” then I heard her muffled sobs.  
I tried to open my eyes, and as soon as I did, I let out a whine when my eyed were adjusting to the light. Then I saw mother’s worried face, and a pale Tommy, who was hugging a sobbing Allison. All the three heads snapped up as soon as they heard my voice.  
“ADAM! THANK GOD YOUR’RE AWAKE! WE WERE SO-“  
“MAN, YOU GAVE US QUITE A HEARTATTACK! WHAT-“  
“EASY GUYS!” my mom finally stopped them. “This way, he’ll develop another headache! Tommy, can you please take Allison downstairs with you for a few minutes? I wanna have a word with him…” she squeezed my hand reassuringly.  
“Sure.” Tommy said as he looked at me with worried eyes, and smiled nervously. The she pulled Allison up, dragging her downstairs.  
As soon as they were gone, mom turned to me. “Feeling better, Adam?”  
I blushed. Why had I fainted anyways?  
Oh yeah. ‘Cause I had a splitting headache and I felt sick… and something else which I really wanted to ignore. “Yes,” I managed. “Look mom, I’m really sorry that I lied to you-“  
“It’s okay,” she smiled. “But it seems like I have to tell you something… which, I assume, you’re not gonna like very much. But I have good news too.”  
I bowed my head, waiting for her to continue.  
“Good news is, your bound with your mate has started! Isn’t that wonderful?”  
I gave her a blank look, and she chuckled at my expression.  
“I mean, well, it has started, but it’s not completed. It means Sauli will start to feel a pull toward you in no time!”  
“And the bad news?”  
Mom frowned. “Well, I dunno how he is even able to reject you since the bound has started, I mean, you can’t resist the call of your mate, there must be something wrong,-“  
“Mom, I don’t wanna hear it. I’m sick of this, okay? I managed to have him as my friend after all these years, and then suddenly everything is back to the way it had been!” I ignored the painful lump in my throat. “Look, mom, I hate to say this, but I don’t pay a half shit about this bound.” Mom gasped, but didn’t interrupt. “I… In these recent days, I’ve found out that I… I like him…” I bushed. “Since we were enemies, I haven’t had a chance to get to know him before, but now… I think I really like him, other than the mate-thing. His personality, everything. What I’m saying is… I don’t want him to need me just because I’m his mate… I want him to like me too…” I finished, looking down at my hands.  
Mom let out a soft laugh. “Of course he’ll like you because of YOU, why else would Mother Nature choose him for you anyways?”  
I blushed. “Why, mom, why does it hurt so much when I think of what Tommy told him?”  
Mum stood up, leaned down and kissed my hair. “You know enough for now. I promise, everything will make sense. But still, I’ll talk to your father…but now, there’s only one thing you MUST do.”  
I raised an eyebrow.  
“Sing, Adam. Start singing and don’t stop unless you’re tired.”  
“Mom, I’m not really in the mood-“  
“NO!” she snapped. “You young man, start singing or else you won’t like the consequences!” then she left the room.  
I blinked, shocked at her sudden reaction, but decided to do it anyways. I took a deep breath and started, but Tommy suddenly jumped in the room.  
I rolled my eyes. “Have you heard of knocking?”  
Tommy smirked. “Sounds familiar. What are you doing?”  
“I was going to sing, before you burst in of course. Where’s Ali?” I looked behind Tommy’s shoulder, but she wasn’t there. Tommy shrugged. “Your mother took her to her room and closed the door. Must be something serious, or else she would’ve told me too.” He smirked.  
“Yeah yeah, she knows very well that you can’t stand seriousness. Duh.” I rolled my eyes.  
Tommy folded his arms and leaned to the doorway. “Go on, then.” He winked.  
“What?”  
He rolled his eyes. “Sing, you idiot. Go on, I don’t wanna miss my best-siren-friend’s first siren song.”  
I huffed. “I already told mom I wasn’t in the mood, but she wasn’t buying it. I don’t even know what to sing.” I pouted.  
Tommy smiled. “Oh, I do! How about that song you wrote last week?”  
I snorted. “I wrote three songs last week, be a little more specific.”  
He smirked-oh, fuck that smirk-and raised his eyebrows. “The one you wrote for your boy. Well of course, I didn’t know who the lucky boy was then, but now I do! Come on, siiiiing!” he whined the last word.  
I blushed. “No way.”  
He narrowed his eyes. “Si way.”  
Oh. It’s not good when Tommy starts speaking Spanish. It always comes with subsequent troubles.  
I whined. “But I should sing about the way I feel now, and that’s not how I am feeling!”  
“Pfff, then sing something that shows how you feel. But I dunno if you’ve ever written a song named ‘shit’.”  
“Hey shut up!” I tossed a pillow at him.  
“Riiight, then start.”  
I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes, ready to sing my first  
“ I’m asking, the questions  
There are no, answers for,  
I’m searching, for something,  
With no name, with no door  
My days go past, with no refrain  
Never moving on more beyond these walls  
Just stagnant with nothing gained  
I am in my head, not in the now  
Second guessing all the excuses made’  
Denial which I can buy

I saw that tommy paled and swayed slightly, but I continued as he gestured me to.  
I avoid the void,  
In grass and snow…  
I avoid my void, it’s worse to know  
I’m waiting’ for something, or someone  
Dunno when  
Deflating, erasing, transcribing  
There’s no bend  
And the way I sulk’ it has to change  
I’m feeling sorry for all my sorrow  
In some ways I am deranged  
I avoid my void,  
By blaming you

I could feel my power. I could feel the atmosphere in the room changing into something… magical.  
I avoid while blaming you  
I avoid while nearing you  
What in the world’s up with me?  
Avoiding will never set me free  
Free… free…”  
I gasped as I finished, suddenly feeling dizzy. I looked at Tommy in horror as I saw him falling down. ”TOMMY!” I ran to him, quick enough to grab him before he fell. His eyes were wide, staring at me in awe. “Man that was… that was bloody fantastic!” he suddenly laughed and hugged me over my neck. “It was the most powerful thing I’ve ever felt! Honestly,-“  
“Why are you crying?” I asked as I pulled away from him, worried when I looked at his teary eyes. He smiled.  
“Oh, I am?” he touched his cheek. “Well, that’s also because of you, I guess. God, I could-I could feel the misery-I could feel how you felt, it was-it was bloody brilliant! Honestly, how do you do this?”  
I felt relieved and light. “Well, natural talent!” I smirked. Tommy rolled his eyes.  
“Siren or not, you’re always a stupid prat.”  
I pushed him playfully. “You’re my best friend, that makes you a prat too.”  
He wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh well, at least I am a sexy prat.”  
I gasped jokingly. “Who? You? Someone murder me now!”  
He smirked. “With pleasure.” And then he jumped off of me and grabbed a pillow. Before I could even move, he tossed it to my face.  
“OW!” I shouted as my head hit the wall, but Tommy was too busy laughing his ass off.  
Mental note for Tommy: Never make a siren angry.  
Out of nowhere, I jumped on Tommy before he could run away and pushed him on the bed. He started letting out unmanly giggles as I tickled his sides.  
“Apologize, darling.” I said sternly, still tickling him. He was squirming and panting, laughing like crazy.  
“NEVAH!” He managed to scream-unmanly, I’ll have you know-and continued laughing hard and rolling as I tickled his sides faster.  
“Okay, then,” I said like a boss. “Suffer.” And kept tickling him more. It’s really helpful to know your best friend’s weak spots. I wonder if his girlfriend knows about him being ticklish this much.  
“Nngh! Alright, p-please s-stop! I’m sorry!” he panted.  
“Louder,” I smirked as I watched him squirm.  
“Fucking drama queen.” He muttered.  
“Excuse me?”  
“ALRIGHT, I’M FUCKING SORRY!”  
I gasped playfully. “You’re fucking sorry? Does Ashley know you’re cheating on her?”  
“WHAT?”  
I laughed, feeling so much lighter as I let go of him, almost forgetting all of my worries.  
“Fucking boys,” we both heard someone say as we turned out heads and saw Allison standing in the doorway. “They never grow up! Seriously-“ but she shut up as soon as a pillow was tossed to her face. Tommy and I burst into laughter as she fell down.  
In that afternoon that I had fun with my friends, I almost forgot about Sauli. But of course, I should have known it wouldn’t last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys seriously, review or i won't update anymore! *pout*


	12. Surprise For The Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took long! things get a bit sad here...

Sauli’s POV  
Angry as I was, I decided to skip school. How could I go back? They would ask why I had run or worse, where Adam was.  
I couldn’t even start to think about what Adam said. It made no sense at all! I hope he was messing with me, because I honestly didn’t wanna lose him. He is a great friend and well, I might have a little secret crush on him. Might.  
I shook my head and started walking faster, suddenly feeling cold.  
What the hell?  
I swallowed as cold drops of sweat started running down my neck, and suddenly felt like throwing up. Something in the back of my neck told me to run away.  
Oh shit. NOT AGAIN.  
No. No god please, NO!  
Someone grabbed me from behind and spun me around.  
My breath hitched as my eyes widened in fear and my voice was muffled by… a shoulder?  
Wait.  
Someone was hugging me. And TIGHTLY. It seemed like a guy, a tall wall for that matter.  
What the hall?  
I squirmed, trying to shove he person and-  
“SAUL!” The person screamed.  
I froze. My mind froze. Everything just… froze.  
“N-Niko?” I choked out.  
The person finally let go of me, and the first thing I saw was a flash of blue eyes.  
Niko smiled down at me sweetly, touching the side of my face and holding a hand around my back.  
I only gaped at him.  
What was HE doing HERE?  
When did he leave Finland? Why? How did he find me? Thousands of questions danced around my head and I actually missed the sight of Niko leaning down.  
Before I could even blink, I felt the dry warmth of Niko’s mouth on my own.  
WHAT IN THE NAME OF FUCK?  
Shocked as I was, I tried to pull away but then was shoved against a wall roughly, being kissed like I was the new candy of a candy shop.  
My mind was a true mess, but suddenly all the thoughts disappeared when Niko bit my lower lip.  
I gasped at the pain, and Niko immediately slipped his tongue through my teeth, exploring my mouth. My eyes slipped shut as my head fell back and a moan escaped my lips.  
But it wasn’t a moan of pleasure.  
It was from pain.  
As soon as Niko’s mouth was attached to mine, a sharp pain speared all over my body, like I was being tore apart limb from limb. Tears were gathered in my eyes. Since when kisses actually HURT?  
God, this is just so WRONG! You’re not supposed to just walk around and kiss your best friend without even saying hello! What was Niko playing at?  
“STOP!” I roared and gathered all my strength to shove him back. His lips finally left mine, and the pain immediately disappeared as I gasped for air. Niko was staring at me, looking hurt, but at that moment I could really care less.  
“WHAT THE HELL, NIKO?” I screamed. He winced. “WHAT WAS THAT?”  
“I…” he looked straight into my eyes. “I was um… kissing you…”  
I blushed. “That much I already figured out, thanks! What are you doing here? In LA of all places? When did you come? How did you find me? And what was about the whole kissing-“  
“Damn Sauli, breathe, will you? I’ll tell you everything, okay? Just calm down.”  
I gasped in shock. “CALM DOWN? YOU FUCKING KISSED ME, THEN WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?”  
“Sauli, please,” he pleaded. “Just listen, okay?”  
I shivered.  
There was something in his voice… something that made it impossible to walk away.  
I nodded dumbly, my voice lost. He smiled and took my right hand in his.  
I wanted to pull away, but.., my fingers wouldn’t move.  
“I came here yesterday… with my dad. He had business to do and… and he actually wants me to graduate here. So we’ll be staying here… for a couple of months. I am actually going to be studying in the same high school as you…” he paused, checking my expression. I could only nod. “As for the kiss… I did it because… because I wanted to.”  
I looked at him blankly.  
“I know you might feel like this is wrong because you’re supposed to be my best friend-at least when you were in Finland-and stuff like that but… I can no longer hide my feelings. I missed you like crazy all these years, and finally found out that I don’t wanna be just a friend.” His tone changed. “I want you, Sauli. I want you to be mine. I wanna be with you. Will you at least… give me a chance? Will you… will you give us a go? You might find out how you feel about me, too.”  
What.  
WHAT?  
This is all happening SO FAST!  
“Niko…” I whispered. “I’m… I’m so goddamn happy you’re here! And of course, I missed you too! But,” I inhaled. “What the hell are you saying? Where did this came from?”  
“Here…” he placed my hand that he was holding on his chest. “I… I…”  
I swallowed. “You…?”  
“I… love…you…” he whispered.  
My eyes widened and my mouth fell open as Niko kissed my hand.  
Niko and sweetness? No way!  
I loved Niko, but only as a fiend. As his best friend. I always considered him a brother I never had, and suddenly… he wants me ROMANTICALLY?  
“Niko,” I tried to sound kind, because no matter what he did, I honestly didn’t wanna hurt him. “I… I love you too-“  
“You do?”  
“As a friend,” I said firmly but not unkindly. Something in his eyes flashed and it almost seemed… dangerous. “Look, I don’t wanna hurt you but, I don’t actually feel anything romantic about you-“  
“No,” he said with an icy tone that sent shivers down my spine. “No, you DO feel it.”  
My skin started tingling at his voice.  
“You want me, you want me, feel it Sauli… you need me, you love me…come on baby, give in… come to me…” he started whispering in the same tone.  
Actually that sounded familiar but I didn’t bother to think of it because all I could feel was Niko’s breath all over my neck.  
Why did it feel so nice? Wasn’t I denying him just a couple of seconds ago?  
Niko licked my earlobe, and that was it.  
My body reacted on his own and I jumped on Niko, attacking his lips like an animal. I didn’t miss his smirk though, it wasn’t a nice smirk.  
But who cared.  
I had no idea why I suddenly WANTED Niko.  
***  
“Class, we have a new student.” Mrs. Dottie gestured to Niko. “This is Niko. He’s from Finland, and he’s gonna stay here for three months. He plans to graduate here. So, treat him okay guys, yeah?”  
Every one hummed as Niko came and sat next to me, Ashley sitting on my other side. She was struggling to calm his boyfriend down, but Ratliff looked like he was gonna faint as his eyes landed on Niko.  
Seriously, was Niko that scary?  
I raised an eyebrow at Tommy, then suddenly my eyes landed on…Adam. He looked up from his desk and locked eyes with mine.  
Adam looked… dull.  
He was paler than usual, and the worst thing was…  
That he wasn’t smiling.  
Suddenly and out of nowhere, Niko leaned down and kissed my cheek. Good thing the teacher was writing stuff on the board and didn’t notice that.  
I blushed and tried to look away from Adam, but I really couldn’t.  
Something in me shattered into million pieces as I saw the look on Adam’s face.  
Horror. Lost. Broken.  
Adam’s face twitched and a sharp weight of guilt stabbed me as I saw his beautiful eyes filled with tears. He paled, blinking and a tear rolled down his cheek. He didn’t even bother to wipe it. He suddenly stood up.  
“May I… may I go out please?” he asked shakily. Ashley froze, tommy gasped, and I felt even guiltier.  
“Is everything alright, Mr. Lambert?” the teacher asked.  
Adam was shaking. “No I… I actually feel sick… may I-“  
“Of course you may, I hope you’re alright.”  
I wanted to talk, but I couldn’t find my voice when I felt Niko glaring at me. I wanted to reach for Adam, hold him, and hug him. Yeah, I was getting all of this urges at the same time. I grabbed my chest and gasped as a sudden pain found its way to my chest.  
My eyes never left Adam as he practically ran from the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT!!!


	13. Already Over

Adam’s POV  
“ADAM! HEY YOU GODDAMN IDIOT, WAIT!”  
Allison kept screaming my name as I kept running. From the school. She had even stopped to explain to the principle that she wasn’t going to let me run away from school like that AGAIN, and now she was trying to stop me.  
But I couldn’t.  
I couldn’t stop.  
I couldn’t go back.  
I couldn’t even talk to her.  
I didn’t even care where I was running to, I just needed to get the hell away from EVERYTHING.  
I couldn’t believe it. I TOLD Sauli EVERYTHING, and he… he…  
He betrayed me.  
How could he? Just after what I told him! He went and found a FINNISH BOYFRIEND!  
I couldn’t even start to believe it. Sauli was a sweet person, and very much caring as a friend, this made no sense.  
Besides, I saw the way he was squirming when he was near that Niko, something felt… wrong.  
I stopped as my legs began to burn, panting and falling down on the ground. Allison wasn’t there anymore, I had escaped successfully.  
I found myself in a dark, shady alley, and gods, it stinked. I hugged my knees from the sudden cold I was feeling. Throwing my head back, I let the long-kept tears to caress my cheek.  
Misery wasn’t what I was feeling.  
I felt hurt. Not only mentally, but also physically.  
Why? Why me? Why was I chosen to be a siren?  
Why was Sauli chosen to be my mate?  
Just answer one thing, god… why was I destined to suffer so much?  
I could feel Sauli. I could feel his fears, his happiness, and his anger. I could feel it when he was tense, worried, or even sad. That night in the club, when I had ran away with him, was the first night that I experienced it. That’s why I believed the whole mate thing in the first place.  
So why couldn’t HE feel it too? He was my mate after all, he had to feel SOMETHING!  
Mom said our bone had started, so why wasn’t it working for him?  
Damn, I wasn’t sad.  
I was angry.  
I was so angry that I couldn’t even sing.  
I was so angry that I couldn’t even care about Sauli.  
I wanted him to rot in hell. Funny how I felt like his enemy again.  
“Ah-Adam?” someone panted.  
I shivered. WHAT THE HELL? SAULI?  
I turned my head slowly, facing a sweaty, flushed and panting Sauli. He leaned on the brick wall, closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath.  
What the hell was he doing HERE?  
How the hell did he find me?  
Did he actually run from school just to come and get me?  
Oh, shut up brain.  
He wouldn’t do such thing.  
Why? Well, because he doesn’t care.  
Trying to hide how shocked I was, I slowly stood up. “What… what are you doing here?” I hissed.  
He opened his eyes. I was surprised by the sight of tears in them, but I was too angry AND shocked to care. “I…,” he swallowed. “I was… I was looking for you.” he managed.  
“Oh, have you paid attention to the fact that I RAN from school? You weren’t ‘looking’ for me, you ‘followed’ me.” I said sternly. He blushed.  
“Yeah, um… if you say so…” he bent his head down, pressing a hand on his chest lightly.  
“What the fuck do you want now, get lost.” I snapped, hovering over him and trying to look even taller, scaring him more. He winced. So, that hurt.  
“I just-I just wanted to-to talk, okay?” he stuttered.  
“Talk about what?” I hissed angrily. “The fact that you started snogging a Finn right after everything I told you? Or the fact that you don’t stop touching him when I’m looking? Save it ‘Koskinen’, I don’t wanna hear your bullshit-“  
“Don’t,” he flinched. “Don’t call me that…” he almost begged. I raised an eyebrow.  
“Why, does it matter?” I sneered.  
“Of course it does! We’re friends, remember? I just-“  
“Don’t be so sure about that part, you.” I snorted. “I think it’s gonna change.” His eyes widened. His lower lip trembled as the color vanished from his face.  
Oh fuck. He wasn’t going to cry, was he? He wasn’t some hormonal fan girl, what the hell?  
I was angry at him, true. But I wasn’t sure of how I would react if I saw him crying. I swallowed tickly, deciding to finish this as soon as possible. And this time, HE would come crawling back to me.  
Well, hopefully.  
“Listen, I don’t wanna talk to you right now. Go. Leave Sauli, and come back when you’re sure of whom you-“  
I suddenly shut up.  
He blinked. “Whom I what?” he asked carefully.  
Damn.  
“Whom you…love…” I whispered, barely audible.  
He gasped. “So… you-you love me?” he asked, his voice trembling.  
I couldn’t look at his eyes. Because I knew that if I did, I wouldn’t be able to lie.  
Funny thing was, I wasn’t even sure if it would be a lie. I wasn’t sure if I loved him, or just needed him.  
The point was, I actually didn’t want to find out in front of him. I wanted to find out in private. So I just had to leave. I had to.  
“Fuck you.” I managed to spit it painfully as I pushed Sauli aside and walked past him without a single backward glance.  
I didn’t miss the hurt expression and the tears in his eyes though.  
I started walking away, but suddenly a voice stopped me.  
Sauli was sobbing.  
I turned around, found him hugging his knees and sobbing loudly.  
That was the first time I saw it.  
Sauli was actually CRYING.  
Why?  
Had I caused it?  
I bent down in front of him, unable to look away. He wasn’t looking at me tough.  
I sat in front of him, and without having a second thought, I switched into my siren powers, almost unknowingly, and started singing. I felt the change in the air, so powerful, so strong. All because of my nature.  
“You never go…  
You’re always here, suffocating me  
Under my skin,  
I cannot run away  
Fading, slowlyyy”  
I took a deep breath  
“I’d give it all to you  
Letting go of me,  
Reaching as I fall,  
I know it’s already over now  
Nothing left to lose, loving you again  
I know it’s already over, already over now…”  
Sauli had snapped his head up the moment I started, and he was gaping at me. But I wasn’t finished.  
“My best defense, running from you  
I can’t resist, take all you want from me,  
Breaking, slowly,  
I’d give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall,  
I know it’s already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it’s already over, already over now…”  
Tears had already started rolling down my cheeks from the next part I was going to sing.  
“You’re all I’m reaching for,  
It’s already over  
All I’m reaching for  
It’s already over now…  
I’d give it all to you  
I offer up my soul, oh  
It’s already over, already over now…”  
The familiar dizziness settled over me like every time I sang, but it vanished as soon as I felt a hand touch my cheek.  
Sauli, wide eye and gaping, leaned close and brought his hand to my cheek, wiping my tears softly.  
The gesture was so sweet I couldn’t take it.  
I took a shuddery breath, closing my eyes.  
If Sauli wanted me, he know he had to do something NOW.  
Or else, nothing would change.  
I wanted to peek, to see if he was making a move or not, but swallowed tickly as I felt his forehead pressed to mine.  
Oh my god.  
Shit.  
Shitty shit.  
His skin on mine felt like heaven.  
Pure bliss.  
And it even got better when I felt a pair of warm lips chastely on my own.  
Surprised and horny as I was, I let out a long moan at the simple touch. Goddammit Adam, he isn’t even moving his lips, and you’re already getting hard.  
Sauli still didn’t move, as if he was waiting for me to DO SOMETHING.  
Delighted that I had succeeded to finally TOUCH what was mine, I slowly titled my head and returned the kiss.  
Another moan was followed, but it wasn’t mine.  
My eyes rolled back as I felt Sauli’s cold hand wrap around my burning neck, letting out a long whine.  
For Fuck’s sake, we’re not even kissing yet!  
So I decided to heat thing up a little bit. Sauli felt like heaven, and it was almost unfair that I couldn’t eat him. But I could bite him, right?  
But before I could claim my boy, Sauli pulled away, startled.  
I moaned, annoyed that the feeling of pure bliss was gone. I reached out to grab Sauli again, but saw that we were interrupted.  
By a tall, angry blonde guy, who was looking down at us with fury filled eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, please download the song and listen to it. It's "Already Over" by "Red".  
> listen to it, and you'll FEEL this chapter!  
> By the way, sorry it took long, and comments are appreciated as ever!


	14. The Devil Within

Sauli’s POV  
My head was spinning. Tears were becoming dry on my face, replaced by a flush of pleasure.  
I couldn’t take it.  
I couldn’t.  
It was too much.  
The feeling of his skin.  
The warmth of his breath.  
The softness of his lips.  
It was all too much.  
I let out a soft moan as Adam deepened the kiss, making my eyes roll back in pleasure.  
It was bliss. From the second Adam started singing, even breathing felt pleasurable.  
His voice.  
Oh holly fuck, his bloody voice!  
Angelic was not even close to enough to describe it.  
Remember the uneasy feeling I had since I saw Niko?  
It was all gone.  
Disappeared.  
I grabbed the back of Adam’s neck, trying to pull him even closer. He whined, and pressed his lips harder on mine.  
Suddenly, someone kicked my side.  
I gasped as I broke the kiss, pushing Adam back by his chest and grabbing my side, looking up and facing-  
Niko.  
“What the fuck, Sauli?” he growled.  
Being short of breath as I was, I couldn’t answer as the pain spread in my body. I shut my eyes and moaned painfully and held my side tighter.  
“HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!” Adam stood up and roared at Niko.  
Holy shit Adam, temper.  
“YOU LITTLE SHIT, HOW DARE YOU FUCKING KICK HIM LIKE THAT? MOTHERFUCKING FREAK, GET THE FUCK LOST, NOW!” Adam kept yelling uselessly at Niko, as Niko looked calmly back at him with a nasty smirk.  
THAT smirk.  
I knew it. I remembered it from our childhood.  
Niko wearing that smirk was not actually a good sign, it always meant he was up to no good.  
“Didn’t know you were so thick, Lambert.” Niko snickered.  
Adam blinked.  
“Oh come on, don’t put that face on for me, you KNOW he doesn’t feel anything about you. At least not anything…romantic, if you know what I mean. So why ruin our relationship? That’s such a waste of time if you ask me. ‘Cause it’s never gonna happen.” He smirked.  
Adam blushed with anger. “You don’t know anything about us.” He hissed.  
Niko smirked. “Oh, maybe you’re right. But I’m sure of only one thing, which I think is good enough.”  
I saw Adam clenching his fists. “And that would be?” he hissed. Niko smirked nastily and looked down at me.  
“The obvious fact that Sauli LOVES me, and wants to be with me.”  
Liar. Motherfucking LIAR!  
Adam snorted and looked at me, too. “God, Sauli. You should find smarter friends. I’m kinda disappointed here.”  
“Oh really?” Niko replied with a confident tone. “Then how about we ask him? Wanna bet?”  
“NIKO!” I screamed as I stood up, ready to push him completely out of my life AND ready to confess my love-yeah, I was sure then-for Adam for the first time.  
I wish that could happen though.  
As soon as I stood up, Niko glared at me.  
The most horrifying glare ever.  
Icy blue eyes sending daggers.  
A shiver ran down my spine, and all of a sudden, I found myself unable to speak.  
I tried. I really did, but I couldn’t speak. I couldn’t move my tongue, nor could I open my mouth.  
“Tell him, Sauli. Tell him I’M the one you love, not him. Tell him you wanna be with me. Tell him you love me.” Niko said with that scary tone.  
The scary tone I couldn’t disobey, and I didn’t even know why.  
Niko hardened his glare, and I unconsciously opened my mouth.  
I thought I liked Adam, but it wasn’t true.  
I loved him.  
I knew it. I was sure of it. Not a single hint of doubt.  
I don’t know how it happened, but I became sure of it when he started singing.  
So why couldn’t I just…say it?  
Adam paled. “Sauli…” he gasped and brought his face closer to mine. He gently put his right hand on the side of my neck. I shivered at his touch. “Tell me… tell me he’s lying.” He swallowed. “P-please… say something.” He begged, his blue eyes bright with unlashed tears.  
At that sight, my heart clenched painfully.  
“I…” I panted. “Ah-I…” I tried to form a sentence, but failed.  
Adam didn’t make a single move, still looking me in the eye.  
Then I hope if he was searching for something in them, he was looking deeply enough, because I know the truth was there and it wasn’t what came out of my mouth.  
“I love…” YOU! I SWEAR, I LOVE YOU! “N-Niko…”  
Adam blinked, releasing the long kept tears. He gasped, turning pale.  
I tried to say something, tell him I didn’t mean what I said,  
But I fucking COULDN’T.  
The next thing that happened broke my heart.  
I desperately reached to wipe Adam’s tears off, but he back off, gaping at me.  
Adam whimpered, threw his head back and let out a loud sob.  
He broke down, wailing loudly, like a newborn.  
My heart was breaking with each sob that escaped his mouth, with each tear that was released from his eyes. I stepped toward him, trying to hold him, but he kept pushing me away, not even looking at me.  
I wasn’t surprised with the wetness of my cheeks, though I didn’t know when exactly I had started crying.  
Adam raised his head, looking at me for the very last time. All I could see in those beautiful orbs was… pain.  
Then without a single word, he turned and ran.  
“NO!” I screamed, trying to grab him, but he was gone before I could even blink. I started running after him but a strong arm pulled me back.  
“Oh no, not so fast baby.” Niko smirked. “You, my beautiful, are not going anywhere.”  
“FUCK YOU!” I screamed. “I HATE YOU, YOU ROTTEN GIT, LET GO OF ME!”  
He snorted. “Aw, but you just said you love me!”  
“I DIDN’T SAY IT! IT CAME OUT ITSELF! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU SO MUCH I WANNA RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF YOUR BODY! LET GO OF ME, YOU FREAK!” I roared, trying to yank my arm away.  
“Uh-uh baby, watch your tongue.” He raised an eyebrow.  
I gave up squirming. “P-please…” I whispered desperately. “Please let me go after him… I beg you…” I pleaded. “Please… I love him… please let me go…”  
“No you don’t.” Niko hissed angrily. “You don’t love him Sauli.”  
“YES I DO!” I screamed desperately. “PLEASE, LET ME GO TO HIM! I LOVE HIM, NIKO, IT FUCKING HURTS!”  
Niko shut his eyes and took a deep breath. “Then there’s no way left.”  
I blinked. What?  
But before I could ask, Niko took a deep breath and started…  
Singing.  
“I will keep quiet  
You won’t even know I’m here  
You won’t suspect a thing, you won’t see me in the mirror,”  
I screamed at the sudden pain than was spreading in my body, as I felt blood drops dripping from my ears.  
“But I’ve crept into your heart, you can’t make me disappear,  
Til I make you,”  
I dropped down on my knees, still screaming loudly.  
“I made myself at home, in the cobwebs and the lies  
I’m learning all your tricks, I can hurt you from inside  
I made myself a promise  
You would never see me cry  
Til I make you…”  
My eyes rolled back in pain, releasing blood drops.  
“You’ll never know what hit you  
Won’t see me closing in  
I’m gonna make you suffer  
This hell you put me in, I’m underneath your skin  
The devil within,  
You’ll never know what hit you…”  
I started coughing up blood.  
“I will be here when you think you’re all alone  
Seeping through the cracks  
I’m the poison in your bones  
My love is your disease  
I won’t let it set you free  
Til I break you…”  
I let out a terrified shriek as I heard my knee bone making a cracking noise and breaking. Trying to catch my breath, I tried to grab Niko but he stood aside, and I fell back down again, giving in to the pain and waiting for the torture to take my life.  
“I tried to be the lover to your nightmare,  
Look what you made of me,  
Now I’m the heavy burden that you can’t bear  
Look what you made of me, look what you made of me  
I’ll make you see,”  
I let out a blood-curdling scream as Niko leaned down and touched my chest, right where my heart was.  
“You’ll never know what hit you  
Won’t see me closing in  
I’m gonna make you suffer  
This hell you put me in, I’m underneath your skin  
The devil within,  
You’ll never know what hit you…”  
Trying hard to lift my head to see if there was ANY-FUCKING-ONE to help me, I thought I saw a red head somewhere behind one of those walls. A read head, with bushy red hair. But my neck was too weak to hold my head long enough so I could see the audience of torture.  
I let out one last weak moan, before my eyes slipped shut and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted in a week. I’m awfully busy right now, but I’ll try my best to post as soon as possible. How was this one???


	15. Deathbeds

Adam’s POV  
“ADAM! FUCKING GOD, OPEN THE DOOR!” Allison yelled and kept knocking furiously.  
Laying numb on my bed, I moaned in answer. “Leave me alone, Al.”  
She didn’t stop. “NO, FUCK IT, I HAVE TO TELL YOU WHAT I SAW! OPEN UP!” She started kicking.  
My sight became even blurrier as another tear rolled down my cheek. Blood was all over my foot, because I had been running so fast and I had fell.  
Maybe not fast enough. I still was there when Niko grabbed Sauli and whispered whatever-the-fuck in his ears.  
When I had gotten home, I found myself alone. So I just locked up myself in my room, lying numbly on my bed. But Allison… she had followed me.  
But I wouldn’t let her in. she knew nothing of my pain.  
I had kissed Sauli. He had kissed back. I thought… I thought he had accepted me.  
Why? Why did he kiss me when he still loved Niko?  
WHY did he even LOVE NIKO IN THE FIRST PLACE?  
As much as my parents had told me, A SIREN’S MATE WOULD FUCKING DESIRE HIM! Sauli never even said that he loved me!  
Siren.  
I’m a siren.  
So why not take advantage of it? I could operate a suicide…  
Just by singing.  
I took a deep breath, and felt the atmosphere change once again.

“Eyes like a car crash,  
I know I shouldn’t look but I can’t turn away…  
Body like a whiplash,  
Salt my wounds but I can’t heal the way,  
I feel about you…”  
Tears were countless, breaths were not.  
“I watch you like a hawk,  
I watch you like I’m gonna tear you limb from limb,  
Will the hunger ever stop?  
Can we simply starve this sin?”  
I smiled bitterly at my last memory…  
“That little kiss you stole,  
It held my heart and soul,  
And like a deer in the headlights, I meet my fate…  
Don’t try to fight the storm, you’ll tumble overboard,  
Tides will bring me back to you…”

I couldn’t take it. Not anymore. I wanted to give up. On Sauli, on my life, on everything.  
“And on my deathbed, all I’ll see is you,  
The life may leave my lung, but my heart will stay with you,”  
Too bad, I never got to touch him freely. I never told him he was mine, I never told him how much I needed him, how much I desired him…  
How much I loved him.  
“That little kiss you stole,  
It held my heart and soul,  
And like a ghost in the silence, I disappear  
Don’t try to fight the storm, you’ll tumble overboard,  
Tides will bring me back to you,  
Tides,  
Will bring me back to you…”

I inhaled sharply as I suddenly felt another feeling spread in my body. A feeling that was almost…  
Soothing?  
The pain I had been feeling in my chest was suddenly fading, replaced by a strange feeling of calmness. I almost felt numb, and ready to fall asleep.  
Just before I gave in to the oblivion, I heard Sauli’s voice, calling my name softly for help.  
***  
“Leila! Oh, thank god you’re home!” Allison ran to her best friend’s mother, flushed and panting.  
Leila raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”  
Allison didn’t keep her tears back anymore. “S-Sauli…” she choked out as she threw herself in Leila’s waiting arms.  
Leila frowned. “Is he okay?”  
“N-no…” Allison sniffled. “I heard Adam singing, but I couldn’t hear the words cl-clearly. Bu-but it seemed very s-sad...”  
Trying to stop her sobs, she explained everything she had seen. Explained whatever Niko had done to the other boy.  
“HOLY SHIT, YOU AREN’T LYING, ARE YOU?” Leila screamed as he let go of Allison. Looking terrified. Allison shook her head, her lips trembling.  
“IS HE STILLL IN HIS ROOM?” Leila yelled as she rushed upstairs, not even waiting for Allison’s answer. Startled, Allison followed her upstairs.  
“ADAM! IT’S ME HONEY, OPEN THIS DOOR!” Leila tried.  
No response.  
“Adam,” she whimpered weakly. “Please…”  
Allison became furious. “Not this way.” She pushed Leila away from the door, and without warning, she kicked the door with all she had.  
Of course the door broke open. Allison is a strong girl when she’s angry.  
Gasping, Leila turned to look at Allison, but the red haired teen was already gone, standing by Adam’s bed.  
“Le-Leila…” Allison whispered, horrified. Leila swallowed tickly as she got closer to her son’s bed. Terrified, he caught the sight of the young siren, his feet covered in blood, his cheeks red and puffy, and his chest…  
Which was ‘not’ moving up and down with breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, hi again.  
> Second, sorry for being late. I really didn’t mean to take this long, hope you guys forgive me.  
> Third, I know I finished this chapter in such a sad way, but I promise, you’re gonna like the end of this story. I didn’t want to reveal this, but I know how you guys feel, so if it helps it all, Adam is not dead. Feeling better now? ;)  
> And fourth-the most important-I wanted to say that the song I used in this chapter was “Deathbeds” by “Bring Me The Horizon”. And the song that Niko sang in the last chapter-which I forgot to tell you-was “The Devil Within” by “Digital Daggers”. Please, PLEASE download both of them and listen to them after, before or while reading these two last chapters. You won’t regret it, you’ll find the story even more interesting. Trust me.  
> I’ll try to post soon, and once again, thanks for your support. I never thought people would even like this story. You guys really motivate me, thank you. <3


	16. Hello, father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! I’m back babes!  
> This chapter is dedicated to my BFF, it’s her birthday tomorrow. Happy Birthday Ghazal! :D  
> I’m almost SURE you’re gonna like this, it’s DIFFERENT.  
> Besides, it’s not in POVs.  
> Enjoy!

Tommy felt sick.  
He ever thought it was even possible for him to feel sick, after all he was obsessed with sick-mind-ness, all the vampire stuff, and skulls…  
But that was how he felt. He was sure he was going to vomit.  
Trying hard to steady his breaths, he opened his eyes one again and stared at the sight in front of him.  
He never thought following Niko with a sleeping Sauli in his arms would lead to this. He just wanted to follow them and then start a fight about how Sauli had cheated on Adam, hoping it would break the two up and hand Sauli over to Adam.  
No. Never in a million years had he thought he would ever witness something like this.  
He thought he was a complete man, and he believed that men didn’t cry.  
But it was impossible as he stared down at a corpse, at Sauli’s lifeless body.  
His once lovely blonde hair covered in his own blood, his skin deadly pale, his skull broken, and blood all over his face, neck and shoulders. One of his feet seemed broken, the way it was folded on the floor. Tommy couldn’t take it.  
He let out a loud sob and knelt down, covering his mouth with his palms. There, in an abandoned and ruined building, all that could be heard in the darkness was the sound of Tommy’s sobs.  
“No…” he whimpered as he shakily stretched a hand out, stroking Sauli’s cheek. Softly, he removed some of Sauli’s hair from his bloody forehead, another sob breaking the silence. “No, no, no, no…..” he moaned. “P-please…” he leaned his face closer to Sauli’s. “Please don’t b-be dead…no…” he kept whispering. Suddenly’ he felt a strand of blonde hair moving.  
Not Sauli’s hair.  
Well, Tommy wasn’t superstitious, at least he didn’t think so. He brought his face even closer to Sauli’s.  
Again.  
It was his own hair, not Sauli’s. With a gasp, he realized that Sauli was still breathing, and that it was his weak breath that had hit Tommy’s half-shaved blonde hair.  
Not even wasting a second, he lifted the unconscious boy on his arms, rushing to get him to his mate.  
***  
Eber got out of his car, feeling dizzy and exhausted.  
It had been such a long, long day, and he couldn’t wait to get home and rest. He had been feeling terrible the whole day, something at the back of his mind kept nagging that something was wrong. Sighing, he tried to keep the bad thoughts away, and knocked on his house’s door.  
No response.  
Raising an eyebrow, he knocked again, a bit louder than the last time.  
Shaking his head, he looked for his keys as he got no responses again. Then first thing he heard when he stepped into the house was a loud sob.  
Horrified, his eyes immediately darted to upstairs, where he found his wife and his son’s best friend crying.  
***  
Smirking, the tall blond knocked on the door.  
“Come in,” came the reply with a rough voice.  
Pushing the door open, he slowly made his way to the middle of the huge room, trying not to look so confident even though he felt like it. Boss didn’t like it. He shuddered, no, not at all.  
“Oh look, that’s my executive assistant!” came a voice from somewhere. Damn, did the room have to be so big?  
“Hello sir,” he answered.  
“Hello, Niko,” Niko shuddered as he felt the man’s hand on his back, but didn’t make a single move. “I hope you’re here with good news, I’m actually not in the mood for bullshit, if you know what I mean.”  
Oh he did. He exactly knew what the older man meant.  
“Certainly, sir,” he turned back to face the man. He couldn’t help the quiet whimper that escaped his lips as he got the sight of the piercing blue eyes of his boss. Funny how the same eyes looked so warm and clear on someone else. “The task is almost done.”  
The older man raised an eyebrow. “Almost?”  
Niko swallowed. “Yes, the boy is unconscious, just as you had whished, sir. But…”  
“But?”  
“Well, um… he… he felt the connection to his true mate… I … “  
“WHY THE HELL WHERE YOU THERE FOR?” The man barked, next thing he saw was the young boy limp on the ground.  
Niko saw stars when the man’s hand came to contact with his cheek, and fell limp on the ground, head spinning. “I-I w-as late,” he stammered. “B-besides…he’s not j-just anyone’s m-mate… the c-connection w-was strong b-because he’s the m-mate of the p-princ-“  
“I ALREADY FUCKING KNOW THAT! LISTEN TO ME, YOU POOR PIECE OF SHIT!” The man grabbed the collar of his shirt. “If anything goes wrong, you’ll be the first one to die, GOT IT?”  
Niko whimpered again. “Y-yes, sir.”  
“Now get your pathetic self out of my office!”  
Not even answering, Niko got on his feet as fast as he could and stormed out of the room as fast as his throbbing head could manage. Seeing that he was far enough, he tried to walk steady as he entered the street. He let the long kept tears roll down his face as he held his head down  
When had he become this monster?  
When had he found the power to hurt his oldest friend, his secret love, his Sauli?  
When had this all become so difficult?  
“Sauli…” he whispered with a sigh, trying to ignore how much even the sound of his name brought pain to his chest.  
Somewhere around, another man whispered the same name.  
“Sauli,” the man smirked as he poured himself some wine.  
“Time to meet daddy again, my blondie.” Osmo Koskinen threw his head back as he let out a loud laugh of delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU LIKED IT!  
> I myself am actually proud of this chapter.  
> It’s gonna be sooo fun to write!  
> Comment?


	17. Heartbroken

Sauli’s POV  
It was dark.  
It was dark, cold, lonely, and dark. Very dark.  
So dark that I thought I was blind. I was laying on a cold floor and I could see nothing. I just stood up blindly, slowly daring my legs to move.  
They didn’t.  
My feet felt like they were attached to the ground. They didn’t move, no matter how hard I tried.  
I panicked. What the hell?  
I remember passing out from pain, but I didn’t know how it was caused. The point was that in that moment, I wasn’t feeling anything like pain.  
I felt numb.  
Staying frozen uselessly for what felt like hours, I suddenly felt something move. Turning around, I found out that nothing was moving.  
But there was a voice.  
At first, it was just as light as a whisper, but after a few more seconds, it got a bit louder, and clearer.  
Sounded like someone was calling my name.  
I tried to concentrate on the words, desperately wanting to know what it said.  
Someone was in pain, moaning, and calling my name.  
“Sauli…”  
“I’M OUT HERE!” I yelled in response.  
“Sauli….help me…”  
What.the.fuck.  
ADAM?  
“Sauli…” Adam’s pain-filled voice cracked once again. I panicked.  
Fuck this shit. Adam was asking for my help, and I couldn’t even take a single step.  
“Save me, Sauli…” he whined painfully. “Save me…”  
Tears were formed in my own eyes as I heard Adam releasing a painful sob.  
“ADAM, WHERE ARE YOU?” I screamed desperately, begging him to answer. He just kept moaning.  
“ADAM!” my voice finally broke. “P-please... be safe…”  
His voice was gone.  
I yelled for several times more, but it was utterly useless.  
My chest ached painfully and I dropped to my knees, crying myself to oblivion.  
***  
“He won’t wake,” Eber said grimly.  
“WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?” Allison shouted, not bothering to think about how rude it sounded.  
Leila gasped. “Eber…p-please tell me it’s not what I think it is!” her voice broke.  
Eber just stared. He couldn’t help the tears that were forming in his eyes.  
“OH, NO!” Leila whined loudly as she dropped herself on Adam’s bed, shaking violently with sobs.  
Allison swallowed. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know what was going on. But…  
“WHAT IS IT? WHY CAN’T YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON?”  
Eber swallowed his lump. “Remember… remember when Leila wanted to tell you something about heartbroken sirens, but forgot?”  
Allison stared, her tears blurring her sight.  
“Adam won’t wake. He’s not fainted, he’s in a coma.”  
Allison gasped. “W-what-why? How-“  
Eber sighed. “Adam is a heartbroken siren. He is rejected by his mate, and whenever that happens to a siren, he or she goes in a long term coma, until their love is returned by their mates.”  
“H-how does that h-happen?”  
“When sirens are heartbroken, they eventually stop singing. That’s why we insisted that much that Adam wouldn’t do that, remember? Stopping singing for sirens is just as bad as stopping breathing for humans. Once a siren stops singing, they eventually get closer to the end. If their love isn’t returned soon…”  
Eber didn’t dare to continue that sentence.  
And even if he did, he couldn’t, because he had just heard the doorbell ring.  
Seeing how Allison was gaping helplessly, he went downstairs to open the door, but not in a million years was he expecting the sight he saw.  
Tommy in front of the door, flushed and panting, holding a-a…  
A corpse in his arms.  
“Before you say anything,” Tommy choked out, trying to stop his sobs. “He’s n-not dead.”  
Eber just stared.  
“P-please,” Tommy panted, looking like he could faint any minute. “I need to get him inside, please…”  
“Who the hell is he?” Eber managed.  
Tommy closed his eyes. “Adam’s… Adam’s mate…”  
Eber gasped, looking down at the blood strained faced of the blonde in Tommy’s arms? How could he not recognize the boy? Why was he covered in blood though?  
How?  
Why?  
Somewhere behind Eber, Allison cleared her throat. “I… I think I have some interesting information to share.”  
***  
“I don’t know wh-what happened after that though, I-I followed Adam to here...” Allison finished explaining what she had witnessed, then buried her face into Tommy’s chest as he stroked her hair.  
Eber’s eyes widened. “Al,” he said carefully. “Are you sure of what you saw? Cus if it is… then I’m gonna have to report it! To the council, so they can arrest Niko!”  
“What’s the point?”  
All heads turned to Leila, who had finally decided to talk. “It won’t wake Adam up, it won’t stop The Voodoo.”  
“Voo-what?” Tommy asked with wide eyes.  
“The Voodoo, Tommy. Even if Sauli heals and wakes up, he won’t be able to return Adam’s love, he’s under Niko’s Voodoo. He’ll love Niko, but not really. That’s just because he’s under Voodoo and doesn’t have any control over his actions.” Leila continued numbly. “Unless he breaks it, which I assume he won’t, for two obvious reasons. Firstly because no one has done that in recent decades, it’s so unusual to love someone so much to remember them under Voodoo. Secondly, Sauli rejected him, even when he was not under Voodoo, so why remember him under it?”  
“That’s not true,”  
Everyone looked at Tommy with shock.  
“Sauli loves him. I know he does. Niko just wouldn’t let him get close to Adam, but he still tried. The two even kissed today, and Sauli was the one to make the first move. He ran from school to find Adam.” Tommy finished as Alison nodded, agreeing. “I know one thing for sure though,” Tommy continued. “The mating is complete. Adam sang to Sauli today, I saw it myself. I could feel his power in air, which really threw me off the guards.”  
“We just need to heal Sauli then,” Eber said. “And see if we can help him break The Voodoo.”  
“Breaking a Voodoo,” Leila repeated. “Someone get me a paper bag, I have to keep breathing through this all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um… hi.  
> I know you guys wanna kill me for the delay, but at least let me defend myself.  
> The only reason that made me take this long to update this, is that I was writing something else.  
> A one shot. Surprise!  
> It is almost finished, and oh my god, it’s too long to be a one shot. But anyway, I know I should’ve been concentrating on writing Voodoo, but the idea hit me when I was so bored in chemistry class, and I couldn’t concentrate on anything else, so I just HAD TO write it. Check my page, it will up in a day or two.  
> Still haven’t decided on a name, but I promise, the main idea is so good that made me stop writing voodoo for a while! It HAS TO be good, right.  
> Promise to read it? Thank you!


	18. Ashley In Action

Ashley was livid.  
She was done with her life. Everything was just crumbling down and she was starting to lose it. She was becoming utterly insane.  
Starting with her boyfriend. Tommy was so distracted these days. Ashley couldn’t remember the last time she heard him laugh. He was always frowning, head bent down, hands in pockets. He wouldn’t even look at Ashley, let alone talk to her. Since the day Adam last came to school, Tommy started ignoring her. Ashley wouldn’t give up at first, following him in the hallways, desperately needing to hear his voice again, his laugh, but Tommy avoided her. The only one Tommy would talk to was the one and only red headed Allison, his best friend, which didn’t make Ashley feel better at all.  
But Tommy wasn’t the reason she was hiding in the school’s bathroom, crying her eyes out. No.  
It was Sauli.  
Unmistakably so.  
Sauli was the other problem to Ashley. To describe her best friend, she believed only one sentence was enough; Sauli wasn’t himself anymore.  
He was always clinging to the creepy boy Ashley hated so much, Niko. Funny point was, Sauli would never touch him or kiss him, he would just follow him around like a lost puppy would follow its owner. What made Ashley even more upset was the fact that Sauli avoided her too. He acted like he didn’t even know her. He wouldn’t answer her calls, he wouldn’t talk to Ashley in school.  
But then again, he wouldn’t talk to anyone. Just Niko.  
Ashley was starting to know what loneliness truly felt like. She had never felt so lonely in her life, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t find out what she had done wrong to deserve this.  
She wipped her tears as she slowly stood up, taking a deep breath and trying to forget what had just happened. It was a bit hard though, being called a ‘filthy slut’ by your best friend wasn’t something you could just forget in no time. But she wasn’t regretting what she had done. She had cornered Niko in an empty hallway, pushed him to a wall and holding her hands on his neck harshly, demanding an explanation for all the recent events. The bastard was insisting he didn’t know anything, but Ashley knew better. Why would Adam just skip school all of a sudden, because of being sick-as Tommy and Adam’s mom had convinced the teachers-and at the same time, Sauli would have a change of heart and become a whole different person, and still, Niko would stay the same, without the slightest change? Why would Tommy act as if Adam was dead? Why would Allison attend classes with red puffy eyes?  
Ashley wasn’t an idiot. She was sure Niko was up to something. But exactly for the reasons above, though.  
Ashley was sure Niko had done something, from the way he would pale and panic and disappear whenever Tommy and Allison showed up. That was the strongest reason she had. Niko looked like he could faint from fear near Tommy or Allison.  
She needed to get over it. No one, not even Niko could just play with his life like that. Not anymore.  
She clenched her fists as she walked out the bathroom, feeling determined like never before.

***

Tommy cursed under his breath. He had a massive headache, Allison was nowhere to be seen, and he had passed by Niko and Sauli, holding hands.  
And he was tired. Of everything.  
He missed how easy his life used to be. He missed it when his biggest concern was being noticed by Ashley when he had a crush on her. He missed those times when he would hang out with Adam and Allison, laugh with them, go out with them, and specially get drunk with them.  
He missed his life.  
And right then, when he saw Ashley walking towards her seat, he realized that he fucking missed his girlfriend too.  
“Psst, Ash!” he whispered, leaning to his side. Ashley continued to stare forward, not answering.  
Tommy frowned. “Hey, Ashley!” he whispered louder. Ashley could hear him, he was sure. But she wouldn’t answer. Tommy was annoyed.  
“HEYYY!” He whined, and suddenly regretted it.  
“Is there a problem back there, Mr. Ratliff?” their English teacher said sternly.  
“No uh… um…sorry…”  
Ashley still hadn’t moved.

*** 

“What’s with you?” Tommy cornered Ashley as soon as the class was over.  
Ashley glared. “I’m sorry?”  
“What’s wrong with you?”  
“Why should I tell you that??”  
“Dunno, maybe because I’m your boyfriend?”  
“But you’re not.”  
Tommy felt like he was kicked in stomach. He couldn’t breathe. “Wha-what?” he gasped.  
“We’re over Tommy. I can’t put up with your bullshit anymore.” Ashley looked at anywhere but Tommy’s face. “You can go have fun now, I won’t be a burden anymore.”  
“Wha-I-… y-you’re not a…”  
“I’m sorry Tommy. I never wanted it to end this way.” Ashley said, determined, but her eyes were stinging with unlashed tears. “And if it helps, I just want you to know that I… I loved you. A lot. But we don’t seem to work. I’m sorry, I really am.”

Tommy felt sick all of a sudden. “You-you can’t just-just come and-and break up with me!” he yelled, his voice shaking with the attempts to hold back sobs. “What is it? What have I done? You could just talk to m-“  
“TALK TO YOU? I FUCKING TRIED TO, YOU KNOW! BUT YOU SEEMED SO BUSY IN YOUR THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULDN’T EVEN NOTICE ME! FUCK IT TOMMY, JUST-JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! WE’RE DONE!” Ashley exploded, yelling and crying at the same time. She turned and ran, not strong enough to witness Tommy’s beautiful chocolate eyes filled with tears along with an innocent pout on his pink lips. She loved him. She still fucking loved him, and she couldn’t lie to herself.

Tommy ran after her and grabbed her shoulder harshly. “No, I am so NOT letting you go just like THAT! Look at me Ash, LOOK AT ME!”  
“I know I have-fuck it-ignored you a bit recently, but I swear I had strong reasons! Just-just let me explain, please! And then you can go! I beg you, please just… Just listen to me!” he was shaking uncontrollably.  
Ashley swallowed. “Are you al-alright?”  
Tommy moaned and swayed slightly to aside. “Nooo…”  
Ashley grabbed his waist. “Tommy, what-are you sick?” she dropped her bag.  
Tommy was sweating. He nodded slightly and almost fell on Ashley again. God he was dizzy.  
“Shit, let’s get you to a bathroom, c’mon.” she lifted Tommy’s arm and put it around her neck, half carrying him to the nearest bathroom.  
Tommy threw up as soon as they had reached the first sink. He was crying and shaking like mad, and he felt cold inside.  
But not as cold when he felt a hand massaging his back soothingly. “Are you alright now?” Ashley bit her lip. “Why are you sick? Was it something you ate?”  
Tommy shook his head as another sob left his mouth. God, he was such a mess.  
“Please stop crying….” Ashley begged. “I hate it…” Tommy just sank down to the floor and hugged his knees, still shaking. Ashley sank down beside him and gave him a mint chewy she had in her pocket. She rubbed soothing circles on Tommy’s back as Tommy slowly calmed down.  
“Well? I’m ready to hear what it was all about, go on!”  
And Tommy did, he explained everything, starting from the day they had found Adam was a siren.

***  
Sauli’s POV  
“Sauli, it’s the third time you’re throwing up today, are you alright?” Saara, my twin sister called out from behind the bathroom door.  
“Go away, Saara! I’m fine !” I yelled back.  
“NO YOU’RE NOT! THAT’S IT! I’M TELLING MOM!” She ran downstairs.  
I moaned as I sank down on the floor, gripping my forehead tightly. I felt like bombs wanted to go off in my head, I felt like I was fucking dying.  
Things have been weird for several days now. For the most part, I was feeling dizzy and sick all the time. It would become slightly better at home, but it never went away. And the worst times were the nights.  
To sum it up nicely, I couldn’t sleep. I would wake up screaming and sweaty, moaning something, some name, and I wouldn’t remember it a second later. At first I thought I was sick, but it seemed much worse than that. It felt like I was…  
Lost.  
That’s exactly how I felt. Lost.  
Something was just so wrong with my life, but I couldn’t point it out.  
“Sauli honey, open the door, please.” Came my mother’s worried voice from behind the door. I stood up and suddenly regretted it, because I felt dizzy and fainted in my mother’s arms, a vision of blue eyes haunting me in the darkness.  
A few hours later

“I’m sorry, but without the mate-”  
“We told you it’s not possible for him, he’s not available! There has to be a way!”  
“There is, but much slower and less helpful. I’m sorry.”  
I blinked several times and opened my eyes, and what I saw could’ve made me faint again.  
Ashley, Tommy, a young boy and another woman, staring down at me worriedly as my mum sat down on my bed.  
“How are you feeling?” She said softly as she brushed some of my hair from my forehead.  
I groaned. “What are they-you all doing here?”  
Ashley snorted. “LONG, LONG story there.”  
I glared. “Who are you?” I stared at the young boy and the woman.  
“Isaac, I’m a healer.”  
“Heal-what?”  
“Healer, you dumbass.”  
I gasped. “Hey!”  
“And I’m Leila…Adam’s mom…” as soon as the words left the woman’s lips, I started coughing loudly, my eyes tearing up.  
“Whoa whoa easy!” Isaac said as he leaned closer to me and massaged my neck slowly.  
Man that felt good. I let out a shaky breath and relaxed into the touch.  
“Not to sound rude but… what the actual fuck is going on here?” I finally spat, my eyes never leaving the woman who claimed to be someone’s mother. Adam, was it?  
The name made me feel groose bumps all over. It seemed horrifyingly familiar.  
“Language, Sauli.” My mom said sternly. “You’ll find out soon enough, but first… you need to visit someone.”  
“The bloody hell you do, before he dies there all alone!” Tommy muttered angrily under his breath.  
What?  
“Wh-what’s going on? I-I’m not coming a-anywhere w-with anyone…” I was fucking terrified.  
“Sorry bud, no choice there,” Isaac put his arm around my shoulder. “You’re coming with us and that’s final.”  
“What-No!” I gasped, trying to move away.  
“What-yes,” Ashley snapped. “You are sooo coming with us, so everything will be alright and you’ll apologize for calling me a ‘filthy slut’!”  
“You deserved it!” I hissed. “You were choking my boyfriend!”  
“DON’T CALL HIM THAT!” The other woman suddenly snapped and I jumped, terrified. What the fuck is wrong with everyone?  
“Sauli, look at me.” I turned to my mom hesitantly. “You need to go. This is the best for everyone. I love you.” she leaned forward and kissed my hair, then stood up and left the room without another word.  
“MOM!” I yelled, standing up from the bed, but Tommy pushed me back down harshly. “MOM, COME BACK! DON’T LEAVE ME WITH-“  
“Sorry dude, time to go.” I struggled but Isaac easily lifted me up, and started whispering nonsense, almost like singing, and everything went black again.

*** 

In Lamberts’ house  
“Do you think this will work?” Eber asked unsurely. Isaac shrugged.  
“Well, it’s the only way… it kinda has to.” He responded.  
They were all sitting in the living room og Lamberts’ house, Ashley and Tommy on one of the couches, and Eber, Leila and Isaac on another one. Sauli’s mother was there too, thanks to Ashley for begging her for an entire hour. She still seemed so shocked and out of place, just realizing these sirens weren’t just fairytales and her own son being one of their mates.  
“So we’ll wait, until Sauli wakes up and sees Adam?” Ashley questioned.  
“When a heartbroken siren is in coma,” Isaac started. “He or she will most probably die, unless their love is returned. That’s the only possible way. We should wait til Sauli wakes up, and since the bedroom door is locked, he won’t be able to come out, so he’ll have to stay. Then he’ll notice Adam, hopefully remember him, and he’ll feel the mating bond…and this shit will be over and Adam will wake up.”  
Leila sighed. “The Voodoo will be broken then, right?”  
“No. probably not, but it will be weaker. Voodoo breaks only when the performer decides to stop it, and we don’t know who it is, so-“  
“I think I might know.” Ashley spoke up. “Niko.”  
“Right now, my main concern is Adam.” Eber said seriously.

 

Right upstairs, a pair of blue eyes opened, landing on an unconscious boy on a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.  
> Sorry for being gone, but I’m in the middle of my finals. I’m bloody dying, I swear.  
> Just don’t give up on me guys, I love you all. You are still reading my bullshit after all. Thanks for that.  
> Good news: there’s an idea of a new oneshot, and it’s AMAZING. So new! I’m not promising when it’ll be posted, but I’ll definitely post it. I’m sure you’re gonna like it.  
> Bye lovelies, don’t forget to leave a comment!


	19. Remember me

Sauli’s POV  
“GET ME OUT OF HERE!” I yell as I kick the door repeatedly. “GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!”  
No response.  
I sigh as I turn around and sit on the floor, banging my head against the wall. I’m hungry. I’m dizzy. I’m tired. Why am I even locked up here?  
I stare at the king sized bed in front of me and the person lying on it. I can’t tell how old he is, because he looks so young in sleep. Or coma. Whatever. It has to be coma though, because he hasn’t woken up no matter how much I’ve yelled.  
I can’t help feeling sick when I look at his face.  
But that’s absolutely ridiculous, since I don’t even know him. Though he seems painfully familiar.  
I search around the room, but there’s nothing that helps me run away. The window is high and the door is locked. Fuck his.  
I sit down on the bed, careful not to touch the boy. I can’t keep looking at him, I get a headache. Why though?  
I still try my best to analyze his face. I have to admit, he’s beautiful. Strong jawline, high cheekbones and red freckled lips among with a nose that matches his features perfectly. But one thing is wrong.  
He’s pale. He’s too pale that he looks like a corpse, and I would’ve thought he was one, if it wasn’t for the steady but slow rhythm of breathing that was the only sound in the room.  
I lean my head down to his chest to hear his heartbeat. It’s there, but I’s too slow. Right when I’m about to sit back up, my hand accidently makes contact with his body.  
Pain shoots through me as I groan and hold my forehead, and before I even know it, a word falls off my lips, “Adam”.  
Adam?  
Adam.  
HOLY FUCKING SHIT, ADAM!  
I fall off the bed as I gasp, seeing a hundred pictures dance in front of my vision. Adam, hugging his knees and crying in a dark ally. Adam, smiling at me in the schoolyard and sneaking me out. Adam, staring down at me on his bed worriedly, and then sighing with relief. Adam, kissing me after a song, and running away after Niko’s arrival.  
Adam, my mate.  
MATE!  
My headache gets worse by the minute, but I stand up and sit on the bed again. “Adam…” I whisper as I shake uncontrollably, pain getting worse as his name falls off my lips. I know this guy. And I don’t just know him.  
I love him.  
I remember everything.  
I suddenly roar from the pain that almost knocks me off the bed again. Feels like my whole body is being stretched and burned at the same time. Every single memory I remember from Adam seems to bring another wave of pain, it looks like my body doesn’t want to remember him.  
But I DO, so my body can just go fuck itself.  
Tears are blurring my vision, but I still reach for his face and then lose balance and fall on him. I hug him tightly as I shudder with a new wave of pain. “ADAM!” I scream, both in pain and sorrow. “PLEASE WAKE UP!” and I cry. I cry so much that I feel like my eyes are burning their way out of my skull. Why doesn’t he move? Doesn’t he feel that I need him? That I love him?  
Oh. Yeah, maybe he doesn’t, since I never told him.  
“I love you,” I sob into his ear as I continue to shake violently. “I love you, please-please wake up…” I beg as I press my face in the crook of his neck, trying to steady my rhythm of breathing.  
He doesn’t move.

 

Adam’s POV  
I’m drowned in endless darkness when someone tugs my arm and pulls me away. I yell, kick, and scream, begging them to let me go, because I like it here. Here, no one will hurt me. Here, my heart doesn’t shatter into a million pieces every day. Here, I’m safe.  
Here, I don’t need a mate.  
But it’s like no one hears a single sound I make, and I can’t make a noise anymore, because everything goes quiet as a deep but unclear voice starts talking.  
“I love you,”  
Says a very familiar voice, and suddenly the darkness is disappearing. I’m crying out because I don’t want it to disappear, I want to stay in it forever and never go back.  
But I can’t.  
I can’t, because someone’s pushing me out. I can’t, because it feels like it’s time. It’s time to leave.  
Because my mate is calling out for me.  
“Please come back…”  
Begs the voice of none other than my mate, Sauli.  
I stop struggling all at once, too shocked to hear my mate say so. He rejected me. He did, that’s why I went into coma in the first place. So why is he wanting me back now.  
I’m scared of going back. What if he’s lying? What if it’s a trap?  
“Please come back…”  
And all of a sudden, I see how it is.  
My mate is returning my love back, which means I am not allowed to stay in coma anymore.  
Darkness disappears and I fall.

 

“Ad-Adam?”  
I blink several times but before I can open my eyes again a cough breaks through me so I have to lean to my side. I shake weakly several ties, nd even though I’m still coughing, I try to open my eyes.  
Words drown in my throat as I turn and look up to find the face of my submissive mate. I sallow several times and try to ignore the foul taste in my mouth as I stare. My body feels like it’s on fire, and it’s no surprise that I’m burning with need; the need to touch him, the need to have him, the need to just be with him. This should’ve happened ages ago, right after my birthday, so all these wouldn’t have happened to me.  
But unlike me, Sauli is not so calm. Due to some unknown reason to me he’s shivering and sweating. He looks terrified.  
Before I can talk, a loud moan of need breaks through my lips and I close my eyes. If I don’t get my hands on him NOW, I’ll fucking die.  
“You-are you-” he ends up laughing and crying at the same time. Holy god, why doesn’t he just FUCKING TOUCH ME?  
Another moan escapes my lips, and this time, I don’t wait, I reach up and pull him down, chest to chest.  
And it feels like absolute heaven.  
All my pains are gone. I feel warm and content, like I’m home. For the first time in my entire life, I feel like I don’t need anything anymore, as long as I can feel his body warmth on my and his hot breaths hitting my neck.  
The contact seems to warm him too, since he stops shaking and takes a long sigh of relief weakly, and relaxes himself on me.  
I feel safe, and strong.  
When my rhythm of breathing returns to normal, I smile weakly, even though he can’t see it. “Well, hello to you too,” I whisper in his ear. He moves a bit, but doesn’t answer. Instead he starts shivering again.  
Worry fills up my mind. Wasn’t I the one in coma? Why is HE like this then? What’s happened to him?  
Probably something when I was gone.  
“Sauli?” I frown, trying to sit up even though he’s hugging me tightly. “Hey, Sauli? What’s-are you alright?” I grab his shoulders and push him a bit away so I can see his face, and shit, he looks at me with glassy eyes while his lower lip is trembling and he’s turning green. He frees himself from my grasp and leans down to throw up in the trash can next to my bed.  
“Sauli? Sauli what’s wrong?” I panic and reach for him. He doesn’t protest, and falls weakly in my arms as I hug him tightly to my chest, eyes closed. Unconscious.  
But before I can react to any of this, the door opens and my whole family barges in.

 

“You even made Ash break up with me, you jerk.” Tommy glares even though he’s smiling. They’re all sitting in the room around my bed. I look at my mom and she smiles. I don’t return it. I can’t return it. Not when my unconscious mate is in my arm, close to death because of a goddamn Voodoo.  
“You aren’t suspicious to anyone then?” I ask Isaac, the healer, since he was the only one who wasn’t crying or screaming out of happiness when he saw me awake, and so he was the one who told me about everything.  
He shrugs. “Your friend Ashley is suspicious to that Niko jerk.”  
Ashley nods quickly. “I am. And you’ll see that he is the one. I fucking swear, this boy gives me the creeps.”  
“We can’t be sure, though,” dad shakes his head. “Not yet. We’ll need help from the council. But I have to admit, your mate is such a strong one. Anyone would’ve lost their sanity under a Voodoo as strong as this one. Not only he didn’t, he also recognized you, returned your love, and even brought you back! We have to get him something after he wakes up.”  
I look down at Sauli. “Can’t… can’t he like- I dunno, break it? The Voodoo I mean. He-”  
“Look, Adam,” Isaac places a hand on my lap. “I talked to your parents about this, too. Breaking a Voodoo is very rare among mates, and it’s also very dangerous. If Sauli tries to break it, he might… he might die.” He ignores my gasp. “When someone is under Voodoo, they can’t really do anything against the performers will. If the performer forbids the mate from thinking a specific thing-in this case, loving you-then the mate will be in grave danger if his or her mind wanders around that one subject. Sauli just threw up, because you-his mate-were here, so that made him strong. If you weren’t here, he would’ve had a much stronger reaction. And of course, ten times more dangerous.” Isaac sighs and rubs his eyes. “I really don’t know what to do. But one thing is for sure, I’m not letting any of you try to make him break the Voodoo. So-”  
“Um,” Sauli’s mother interrupts Isaac. I can’t believe I haven’t even said hello to her yet, and I’m holding his unconscious son in my arms. “Sorry to change the subject but… but this is really bothering me… why are you all ignoring the biggest question here?”  
“And what might that be?” Mom asks. Sauli’s mother stares at us as if we’re all mad.  
“The biggest question here is that…Why? Why are all these things happening to Adam? Why would anyone perform a Voodoo on a random siren’s mate? Why would anyone even bother to keep these two away from each other? What’s the benefit, anyway? It’s not like Adam’s a very important person! Neither is Sauli! So… why really?”  
I feel like an ice bucket pours down on my head as the room falls silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoosh. I mean like, WHOOSH.  
> Long time no see, eh?  
> Sorry. But at least I posted the one shot, yeah?  
> Hope you liked it. And also this chapter. Sometimes I think you guys are the only ones appreciating at least a small part of me. Your comments are so motivating, don’t stop. Please.  
> Oh, one more thing. I’ve started writing The Queen T-shirt’s sequel, although I expected more comments on that.


End file.
